El desafío de doble D
by CF3SO3H
Summary: Kevin nunca ha rechazado un reto, pero su tendencia ha dado con una buena esta vez. ¿Qué sucede cuando una apuesta inofensiva se convierte en algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**Título original: **The Dare Double-D.

**Autor: ** l0velyfe

**Summary: **Kevin nunca se ha retractado de un doble reto, pero su tendencia ha dado con una buena esta vez. ¿Qué sucede cuando una apuesta inofensiva se convierte en algo más?

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Esto es una traducción autorizada. [Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]

_No les garantizo una traducción textual-exacta, pero si entendible y no le faltan partes por aclarar._

* * *

_Aunque la trama principal de la historia es_

_completamente mía, me gustaría dar algo de crédito_

_donde es necesario. El primer capítulo fue __escrito _

_e inspirado__ en la encantadora c2ndy2c1d, a quien_

_puedes encontrar en Tumblr o Deviantart ~!_

_Sin más preámbulos, les presento "The Dare Double-D."_

_Por favor, disfrútalo!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo uno

* * *

Era como cualquier típico jueves para Edd. Un día completo de clases estimulantes (de las cuales parecía ser el único interesado, como siempre), un almuerzo lleno de travesuras (de las que trató de quedarse fuera, como siempre), y una reunión de consejo estudiantil después de las clases. No hay mucho en Peach Creek había cambiado desde la secundaria. Todo el mundo estaba un poco más alto, y el cabello de todo el mundo era un poco más largo. Los Eds se habían distanciado, cada uno encontrando su lugar en los numerosos grupitos dentro de la escuela secundaria, pero las cosas eran casi iguales. Eddy seguía siendo tan travieso como siempre, pero sus estafas y bromas eran simplemente más malas. Ed seguía siendo un zoquete encantador, apenas más grande. Puso su significativa estatura para ser el linebacker del equipo universitario de fútbol. Y Edd seguía siendo tan intelectual como siempre. Trabajó duro para mantener sus calificaciones perfectas y equilibrar las actividades extra-curriculares. A veces se encontraba tan ocupado que tenía que rechazar ser parte de los planes de Eddy, que no le importaban en absoluto. A pesar de haber superado esas travesuras juveniles, Eddy parecía quedar atrapado en su infancia.

Los pasillos estaban desolados. Hacía casi dos horas que las clases habían terminado y todos se habían ido a casa, incluso el portero. En el camino de regreso a su casillero, Edd se detuvo en los baños para lavarse las manos. Algunas cosas sobre él no habían cambiado, como la excesiva higiene. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Su aspecto tampoco había cambiado mucho. La brecha entre los dientes delanteros había disminuido sin la ayuda de aparatos ortodónticos, aunque estaba casi seguro de que todavía podría caber un palillo entre ellos. El azul de sus ojos había ganado intensidad, su cabello era más largo, aunque lo había cortado varias veces. Todavía llevaba su viejo gorro negro, por supuesto. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Había abandonado sus largos calcetines de colores, pero los pantalones cortos, camisetas, suéteres y una corbata para la escuela todavía estaban en su guardarropa. Había permanecido alto y delgado a través de los años, un poco des-coordinado todavía, pero para ser un buen estudiante y para experimentar con su juego de química no necesitaba de mucha coordinación. Él había reconocido a temprana edad que nunca poseería la capacidad atlética para practicar algún deporte, así que no fue una gran sorpresa para él que no desarrollo músculos.

Después de una limpieza muy necesaria, Edd se secó las manos con una toalla de papel, la tiró a la basura, y continuó por el pasillo vacío a su casillero. Eran principios de primavera, pero se sentía como si fuese verano. Cuando era más joven, no había disfrutado mucho de veranos debido a la ausencia de la escuela. Pero los últimos veranos habían demostrado ser bastante agradables, con la adición de un campamento de ciencias de un mes de duración. Que esperaba con mucho interés este verano. Tarareando suavemente para sí mismo, se detuvo en su casillero azul grisáceo, cambiando el peso de su mochila para que le fuera más fácil introducir la combinación. Dio la vuelta al marcador en la primera serie, 24, y luego hacia el otro lado en la segunda serie, 1 -...

"Hey, doble D!"

La repentina voz rompió el silencio del árido pasillo y sobresaltó a Edd. Casi dejando caer su libro de geografía que presiono contra su cuerpo. Su combinación a medio terminar quedo olvidada, dio media vuelta, pero sabía a quién se iba a encontrar detrás de él antes de siquiera poner sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

Kevin se le acercaba, una mochila púrpura colgando de sus hombros. Vestido con una sudadera con capucha de color naranja, pantalones de mezclilla con roturas en las rodillas y su característica gorra roja hacia atrás, su mirada estaba fija en Eddward. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Kevin parecía decidido y Edd sentía un ligero sudor recorrerlo No había una sola alma en todo el lugar y no podía defenderse del atleta. Los años de madurez y de deportes le habían hecho bien, y aunque su cuerpo era delgado y alto - incluso más que Edd por escasos centímetros - estaba tonificado y tenía una buena cantidad de músculo. Kevin caminó hacia él, Edd agarró el libro contra su pecho, tambaleándose hacia atrás y presionando la espalda contra las taquillas. La mano de Kevin aterrizó justo a un lado de su cabeza. Edd se estremeció, esperando un golpe en la cara, cuando no sintió el dolor, miró hacia el pelirrojo con cautela. El cabello debajo de la gorra estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha que, suponía, había tomado después del entrenamiento. La almizclada esencia del Axe llenó sus fosas nasales.

En un rápido movimiento, Kevin levantó la mano y empujó a un pequeño sobre blanco entre la brecha en los dientes delanteros de Edd. Quien se estremeció, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza. Kevin soltó el sobre y señaló con un dedo apuntando a la cara de Edd.

"Lee eso cuando me vaya, ¿entendido idiota?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Edd asintió rápidamente sin soltar el libro junto a su cuerpo como si le ofreciera alguna clase de protección contra el hombre frente a él. Kevin entrecerró los ojos por un instante antes de dar vuelta, sin echar un vistazo atrás mientras se dirigía a la puerta doble al final del pasillo. La abrió de un empujón, dejando a Edd solo en el corredor una vez más. Con un suspiro de exasperado alivio, Edd guardó el libro en su mochila antes de llegar a extraer la carta.

"¿Tenía que ponerlo en mis dientes?" murmuró, ligeramente resentido, rompió el sello con la uña del pulgar. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era exactamente lo que Kevin quería comunicarle tanto que tuvo que dejárselo en una nota. "_¿Por qué no pudo simplemente decirlo en persona?"_ Desdoblando el papel, sus ojos recorrieron las palabras garabateadas apresuradamente sobre él.

_Idiota,  
por alguna razón, eres en todo lo que pienso. Así que, tú  
y yo, este sábado. Te recogeré alrededor de las 10.  
- Kevin  
P. S. Será mejor que vayas, ¿entendido?_

Por un momento, todo lo pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente la letra áspera. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo - ¿de qué? ¿Vergüenza? Una sonrisa aturdida poco a poco se dibujó en su cara y apretó la carta contra su pecho. "Qué lindo", murmuró en voz baja. El sábado estaba a sólo tres días de distancia, aunque deseó que fuera antes. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción siendo plasmada en su rostro, dobló la nota de nuevo y metió el sobre en su mochila, volteando hacia su casillero para abrirlo una vez más.

Al final del pasillo, Kevin se asomó por la esquina por donde había visto la reacción de doble D después de rodear y entrar por otra puerta. Las palabras de Edd llegaron a sus oídos y sonrió. "Él piensa que soy lindo." Se dio la vuelta, presionando la espalda contra la pared. "Lo tengo. Anzuelo, cordel y plomada*. Eso no podría haber sido mejor. "

Con una sonrisa triunfal, él se paseó por el vestíbulo con aire de suficiencia.

* * *

* En el idioma Inglés, la frase "Anzuelo, cordel y plomada" es una expresión idiomática para describir una situación en la que una persona o grupo acepta al por mayor y sin sentido crítico una idea o conjunto de creencias.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, no esperaba un recibimiento_  
_tan positivo con un __prólogo _  
_tan __corto__! No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente!_

_Este es el segundo capítulo!_  
_Gracias a todos por los reviews,_  
_follow y favoritos!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo dos

* * *

Los siguientes tres días parecían prolongarse. Por lo general, Edd disfrutaba hasta el último minuto de aprendizaje, de debatir y tomar nota de sus clases, pero el viernes fue una casi agonía. De hecho, estaba tan ansioso por el final del día que no pudo anotar la tarea de química, y se vio obligado a pedírsela a su profesor después de clase. No volvió a hablar con Kevin, tampoco volvieron a verse, salvo por una mirada a distancia durante el almuerzo. Estaba sentado con el equipo de béisbol, como siempre, y aunque Kevin casi nunca miraba hacia él, notó que algunos de los otros chicos lo veían furtivamente cuando pensaban que no estaba mirando. _"Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. "_

Por último, el sábado había llegado. Edd pasó la tarde en casa de Eddy, ayudándolo con la tarea como había prometido, pero educadamente rechazó su oferta a pasar el rato y ver una película.

"¿Realmente tienes planes, doble D?" Eddy preguntó curioso, con una paleta colgando de su boca mientras alzaba una ceja. El bromista había cambiado lentamente de rompemandíbulas* a paletas a través de los años. "_Y se pregunta por qué su dentista sigue encontrando caries._" Edd sintió el color llegar a sus mejillas y se giró para ocultar su rostro, deslizando el libro en su mochila.

"¿Con quién?" inmediatamente le preguntó, suspirando mientras se sentaba. Edd se había preparado para esa pregunta, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio por un momento, hasta que ajusto nerviosamente su gorro.

"Con algunos amigos del club de ajedrez." mintió inocentemente. Una mentira piadosa no le haría daño a nadie. Además, ese no era el momento de decirle a Eddy. Tal vez no le diría nada. Después de todo, ya no eran tan cercanos como solían ser, y no era asunto suyo si él no quería que lo fuera.

Eddy no parecía convencido, pero lo dejó pasar, agitando una mano como despedida se alejo. El chico de pelo azabache atravesó la calle en diagonal, disfrutando de la calidez del sol vespertino filtrándose a su piel. Cuando llegó a casa, tenía exactamente tres horas para prepararse. Una nota sobre la mesa del comedor llamó su atención, y puso su mochila en una de las sillas antes de leerla.

_Querido Eddward,_

_Madre y Padre han recibido una llamada de emergencia.  
Estaremos de regreso el lunes, y podremos pasar algún  
tiempo de calidad en familia. La nevera ha sido abastecida  
con alimentos. Mantente alejado de los problemas, cariño. ¡Te amamos!_

Con un suspiro, Edd tiró la nota a la basura y abrió la puerta de la nevera. El aire agradablemente fresco flotó fuera, rozando su cara y brazos desnudos. Frutas, verduras y lácteos llenaban los estantes y cajones, como decía la nota. Edd se quedó allí, pensando en sus opciones. ¿Debería comer ahora, y arriesgarse a que Kevin posiblemente hubiera planeado una comida? Enseguida reconoció el error en esa suposición, sin embargo, ¿que podrían concebir comer a una hora tan tardía? Obviamente, Kevin no tenía la cena en mente o habría llegado antes. Se debatió durante lo que le parecieron sólo unos minutos, pero después de un tiempo echó un vistazo al reloj, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que habían pasado casi treinta minutos. "¡Dios mío!" murmuró en voz baja, tratando de alcanzar un envase de arándanos. Eso podría satisfacer su hambre - por lo menos por ahora - y si tenía hambre después, sería culpa de Kevin por no avisarle antes. _"¿Por qué no me sorprende? Él nunca aparento ser del tipo organizado. Tiene que aprender a comunicarse mejor."_

_"Ahora que pienso en él, no hemos tenido contacto desde el jueves. "_ Murmuró mientras subía las escaleras, haciendo estallar una baya en la boca. _"¿Y si ni siquiera se presenta? ¿Qué pasa si lo olvida?"_

Edd abandonó el recipiente con bayas - junto con sus pensamientos molestos - en favor de una larga ducha caliente. En la intimidad de su baño, permitió a su mente vagar, analizando la situación en la que estaba a punto sumergirse de cabeza. ¿Por qué había aceptado la oferta de Kevin? "_En realidad, fue más una demanda."_ ¿Tenía otra opción? No particularmente. Pero ¿por qué había aceptado con tan buena voluntad, por qué se había hecho a la idea de que iban a ir solos, unos segundos después de leer la nota, y por qué había estado tan ansioso porque ese momento llegara? Sin mencionar las mariposas que se refugiaban en su estómago. Cuando era más joven, Kevin había sido - a falta de una palabra más adecuada - un matón. Aunque la mayor parte de su atención había sido enfocada en Eddy con mayor frecuencia, aunque tampoco era muy amable con Edd. Aún así, se sentía como si fuera menos molesto que sus compañeros, y que Kevin realmente no lo despreciaba, sino más bien, a quien él eligió para pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Edd creía en las segundas oportunidades, su vida era una segunda oportunidad. También creía que la gente podía cambiar. Tal vez Kevin era una de esas personas. Tal vez era una mejor persona, y lo demostraría esta noche. Cuando Edd se enjabonó el cabello negro con champú, otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. ¿Qué, exactamente, era _**esa**_ noche? ¿Una cita? ¿Una salida amistosa? Kevin no había especificado nada. La nota le llevó a creer que iba a ser una noche no tan desinteresada. _"¿Por qué el repentino interés?",_ se preguntó. Se hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares mientras se enjuagaba el cabello bajo el agua. _"¿Estoy bien con esto?"_ Decidió que lo estaba. Debía estarlo, porque había sido su intuición la que le convenció para aceptar la oferta de Kevin. Tal vez Kevin había cambiado. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era que le diera una oportunidad. Con una sonrisa, el adolescente se volvió a la llave para detener el flujo del agua, saliendo de la ducha para secarse con una toalla.

Había pasado una hora. Cogiendo otro arándano, revisó su armario. No tenía una gran cantidad de ropa, pero no le molestaba. Eligió de un par de pantalones cortos que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y una camisa con cuello en V roja, los arrojó sobre la cama, junto con un par limpio de bóxers negros, y empezó a vestirse. El suave algodón se sentía cómodo sobre su piel.

Un último viaje al baño para ver cómo se veía. _"Espero que no esté vestido muy casual."_ Él contempló cambiarse por un instante, pero alejo su inquietud y sacó su secadora de cabello del gabinete de debajo del lavabo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras se secaba el cabello, pero cuando terminó, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo y no pudo apartar la mirada.

Rara vez se ve a sí mismo sin su gorro. Estaba así por un motivo. Él nunca se había visto como alguien normal. Apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de edad cuando ocurrió el accidente, y después de ello había tenido miedo de verse al espejo. A lo largo de su infancia, su madre le había dicho que era perfecto tal cual, y que la cicatriz era sólo la forma en que Dios le decía que debía ser más cuidadoso en su segunda vida. Sin embargo él había insistido en llevar su sombrero a todas partes, incluso en la cama. Aún ahora, tenía la esperanza de que el cabello comenzara a crecer sobre la piel con cicatrices, pero él ya lo sabía. Con una mirada descontenta, miró fijamente la línea donde comenzaba, como si mirándola hiciera crecer el cabello. "_Si tan solo_."

Un tintineo repentino lo sobresaltó. _"¿El timbre de la puerta?"_ Tirando el sombrero sobre su cabeza, miró el reloj en su habitación. _"¡Es temprano!"_ En la prisa por tomar su chaqueta, golpeó un montón de tareas cuidadosamente apiladas en su escritorio. Papeles esparcidos por todas partes. "Oh, Dios" Murmuró. El timbre sonó de nuevo. "¡Ya voy!" llamó apresuradamente, de rodillas en el suelo. Luego de un momento de intentar reunir los papeles, los abandonó con la idea de levantarlos más tarde y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Se tropezó con la alfombra y se detuvo de la pared, respirando a un ritmo constante antes de continuar hacia la puerta."¿Quién es?" preguntó tímidamente, esperando que su voz no temblara demasiado.

"Abre la puerta, idiota."

La voz al otro lado envió un destello de calor a través de su cuerpo. Tenía la boca repentinamente seca. Abrió la puerta.

Era nada menos que el propietario de dicha voz, con las manos en los bolsillos como un delincuente. Se sintió aliviado al ver que estaba vestido tan casual como él mismo, jeans azul oscuro y una chaqueta esmeralda con el nombre de una banda garabateadas en la parte delantera en pequeñas letras negras. Una gorra estaba al revés sobre su cabeza, - desde luego – esta era negra. Edd debió haberlo mirado absorto porque Kevin se rió disimuladamente.

"¿Estás listo?"

Edd asintió con una rápida inclinación de cabeza, y Kevin giró, obviamente esperando que Edd lo siguiera. Cerró la puerta y fue lo que hizo. "¿Kevin...? Me disculpo si esto parece grosero, pero... ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?"

"A ver una película. El autocinema tiene una muy buena proyección esta noche. ¿Espero que el misterio y la acción estén bien para ti?" le preguntó. Edd asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Dieron media vuelta en la esquina de la casa y se detuvieron abruptamente.

Allí, frente a su garaje, equilibrando precariamente sobre su pie de apoyo, estaba la motocicleta de Kevin. Edd la contempló. ¡Qué imbécil había sido por no darse cuenta de antemano! ¿Cómo si no iban a viajar? Con ojos muy abiertos, observó a Kevin parado junto a la moto y soltando un casco de la bolsa del lado más cercano. Se volvió hacia Edd.

"Tal vez quieras ponerte eso" señalo con la cabeza la chaqueta de Edd, y luego vio la expresión de su cara. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Edd se estremeció ligeramente. "Kevin, el riesgo de lesiones mientras se conduce una motocicleta es siete veces mayor que-"

"Dios mío, doble D" Kevin le interrumpió, rodando los ojos con exasperación. "No me vengas con esa mierda. Vamos."

Edd seguía sin moverse, observo a Kevin tirar de la correa del casco en sus manos. Nunca había montado una motocicleta antes - no es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad, algo de lo que estaba agradecido- porque era ridículamente peligroso. "_Exposición desde todos los ángulos, sin cinturones de seguridad, sin bolsas de aire, la falta de-_"

"¿En serio, hombre?" Las palabras de Kevin cortaron sus pensamientos. Estaba abrochando la correa del casco bajo su barbilla. "Actúas como si nunca hubiera conducido una de estas antes. Mira, incluso te traje mi casco de repuesto." Desenganchó el otro casco del lado opuesto de la motocicleta. "Voy a ir lento si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco. Miró el casco en manos de Kevin por un momento más, poniéndose su chaqueta con un suspiro reticente. Kevin rió entre dientes mientras luchaba con el brazo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Por último, cerró la cremallera y dio un paso adelante, tomando el casco y acomodándolo sobre el gorro con cuidado. Kevin pasó una pierna sobre la moto, comprobando el agarre en las asas. Edd torpemente abrochó la correa debajo de su barbilla, con un temor inquietante en su estómago como si fuese a saltar en paracaídas por primera vez. Kevin miró por encima del hombro.

"Pon los pies allí", señaló, "y no los quites a menos que me detenga. No toques el tubo de escape o el silenciador, a menos que quieras una quemadura de segundo grado. Inclínate cuando yo lo haga. Vamos, sube. "

Edd contuvo el aliento mientras torpemente pasó la pierna sobre la moto, tratando de imitar a Kevin, pero no era tan elegante. Tratando de mantener todo lo que le había dicho en mente, se sentó detrás de él. "Vas a tener que aguantar," dijo Kevin, cuando la motocicleta cobro vida. El repentino rugido lo sobresaltó añadiendo, después de unos segundos, el ronroneo del motor. Vacilante, puso sus manos sobre los hombros robustos frente a él. Kevin sonrió de nuevo, alzando la voz sobre el estruendo. "Vas a necesitar más que eso para mantenerte en tu lugar." Hizo una pausa, y Edd apretó con más fuerza. Kevin soltó un bufido. "Alrededor de la cintura, idiota." Las mejillas de Edd se calentaron cuando obedeció, poniendo sus manos ligeramente alrededor del torso de Kevin. Pateando el soporte hacia arriba, Kevin giró la rueda delantera de forma manual y rodó por el camino antes de acelerar.

Edd sentía asombro y horror ante la experiencia. "_¿__**Esto**__ es lento?_" Todo parecía moverse en un borrón. Cerró los ojos mientras saltaban sobre un pequeño bache, y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del estómago de Kevin involuntariamente. El más alto se rió sobre el sonido de la moto.

El abdomen de Kevin era duro y blando a la vez. Había cierta dureza muscular por la tensión que podía sentirse incluso a través de la camisa y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Sin embargo, era suave y flexible contra sus antebrazos. Podía sentir cada respiración que el otro tomaba, cada inhalación y exhalación, especialmente cuando no se movían. El montar en una motocicleta con otra persona era muy íntimo. Muy pronto, se encontró con que se había centrado en Kevin durante tanto tiempo que ya no tenía miedo. "_Esto es realmente agradable_" notó que una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras observaba el camino extenderse delante de ellos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y Kevin llevo sus pies hacia abajo para mantenerlos equilibrados. "Ya casi llegamos", dijo por encima del hombro. "¿Estas bien?"

Edd asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de si Kevin podía verlo o sentirlo en su hombro, por lo que añadió un "sí".

La luz destelló en verde y Kevin recogió los pies por encima del asfalto, girando el agarre en el mango para el gas. La aceleración le daba un sentimiento de liberación. Giraron dos veces más antes de entrar en una calle más pequeña hecha sólo por dos carriles. Kevin se deslizó hasta la taquilla estacionado en el medio de la carretera y apagó el motor para poder conversar con el hombre detrás de la ventana. Las orejas de Edd sonaron ante la ausencia de estruendo del motor.

"Dos boletos", dijo Kevin, buscando en el bolsillo su cartera. Edd los vio intercambiar dinero por boletos. Había traído su propio dinero en la anticipación, pero Kevin insistió en pagar. Él murmuró un "gracias" al hombre y aceleró el motor nuevo, serpenteando por la calle hasta que llegaron a una gran cantidad de hierba. Sólo había unos cuantos coches aparcados, esperando a que comenzara la película. Kevin se detuvo cerca de un poste que Edd pronto reconocido como un altavoz que serviría para reproducir el audio a la altura de lo que verían en la gran pantalla de color blanco que se extendía ante ellos. Kevin apagó el motor y empujó el pie de apoyo hacia abajo con la punta de sus zapatillas.

"Kevin, si me lo permites... ¿Cuánto costó el boleto?" Preguntó Edd, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de atrás tomando su cartera. Kevin volteo sobre su hombro para mirar a Edd, luego hacia la mano que sujetaba la cartera. El chico hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz.

"No te preocupes por eso, amigo."

Edd lo contempló, con los dedos aún sobre su cartera. "¿Estás seguro?"

Kevin sonrió, al parecer encontraba la pregunta divertida. "Seguro" repitió dándose la vuelta. "¿Quieres seguir en la moto? ¿O encontrar un lugar en la hierba?" preguntó, sacándose el casco de la cabeza. Acomodo su gorra con una mano, mirando hacia atrás nuevo. Se sentía arder por el iris de color verde que lo penetraba. Nervioso, le extendió la mano para desabrochar la correa de su barbilla.

"Estoy bien aquí" dijo con voz ronca, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Él tiró del casco en su cabeza, agradecido por la distracción.

"Aquí", Kevin murmuró, tomando el casco. Se puso de pie para engancharlos en la parte posterior del asiento mientras Edd estaba enderezando su gorro, metiendo unos mechones de cabello por debajo de él. "¿Quieres cambiar de lugar para que puedas ver mejor?"

Edd parpadeó. Tenía un punto válido, sería más fácil si él veía por encima del hombro de Edd, siendo que Kevin era el más alto de los dos. El adolescente de cabello negro se escabulló hacia adelante en el asiento, y Kevin monto la moto detrás de él. Edd se ruborizó ante la calidez que irradia del cuerpo de Kevin, una especie de dolor sordo se instalo en su abdomen. Cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de librarse de ella pero persistió, echó un vistazo alrededor con la finalidad de distraerse. Uno de los coches – mejor dicho, un Jeep- le llamó la atención. En realidad, era los ocupantes lo que atrajo su atención. Estaba casi seguro de que los tres eran miembros del equipo de béisbol. "¿No son esos tus amigos?" -le preguntó en voz baja. Kevin siguió su mirada.

"Oh, sí. Hey. Mira eso" murmuró, levantando una mano para saludar. Doble D se quedó en silencio cuando no hizo nada más, sin embargo, continuó mirándolos. _'Eso estuvo cerca._' Kevin suspiró por la nariz.

Los ojos de Edd volvieron a la pantalla, que continuaba en blanco, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. _"¿Les dijo que iba a pasar la noche conmigo? Ciertamente no estaban haciendo una escena al respecto, y Kevin no parece preocupado porque estén aquí." _Él parpadeó. _"Puede no sean tan prejuiciosos como suponía. Pero ¿por qué no se fue a hablar con ellos? ¿Porque él está conmigo?"_ La perspectiva de su última reflexión puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

La película comenzó después de unos minutos. Parecía ser la historia de una investigación por asesinato, aunque poseía una buena cantidad de violencia y acción. El detective a cargo y su asistente parecieron desarrollar una atracción el uno al otro a medida que la historia transcurrió, y aproximadamente la mitad compartieron un encuentro íntimo. Edd podía sentir sus mejillas arder y apartó la mirada de la pantalla, cambiando su peso.

"Por Dios, doble D" comentó Kevin y sonrió. "No tengo piojos ni nada. Relájate." Con esas palabras, las fuertes manos tomaron sus hombros con firmeza y tiraron de él hasta que su espalda descanso sobre el pecho de Kevin. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "¿Cómodo?" Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como respuesta. Las manos de Kevin se quedaron allí por un tiempo, pero eventualmente viajaron hacia abajo, descansando sobre el antebrazo de Edd y la otra en la cadera. Poco a poco, se relajó contra el cuerpo detrás de él e inconscientemente trato de igualar cada rítmica respiración que podía sentir contra sus omóplatos.

Kevin habló de nuevo cuando el protagonista hojeó sus notas en pantalla. "Ya sabes, doble D, siempre me gustaste más que Ed y el Idiota."

Aunque difería por el apodo grosero, encontraba el eterno conflicto entre Kevin y Eddy algo divertido. Estaba casi seguro de que se atacarían el uno al otro hasta el día de su muerte, a pesar del hecho de que eran inquietantemente similares.

"¿En serio?" respondió en voz baja, su atención puesta aún en la película.

"Amigo, ¿estás bromeando? Nunca fuiste tan desagradable como esos dos. Quiero decir, eres un tipo bastante decente."

Edd sonrió ligeramente. Parecía ser sincero. Decidiendo responder con su propia sinceridad, desvió toda su atención hacia el otro, volviendo la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo. "Gracias, Kevin. Nunca te molestaba como Eddy lo hacía. A decir verdad, no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de ti. Creo que Eddy se merecía la mayoría de lo que tú decías y hacías con él." Kevin se rió, el sonido hizo vibrar su pecho. "Sí, puedes apostarlo. Me molesto hasta el maldito fin."

Edd frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Kevin parecía estar muy contento con él, y él no quería echarlo a perder por reprenderlo por maldecir. "Si no me hubiese hecho amigo de Eddy, tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos", ofreció.

"No lo sé, hombre. Quiero decir, estamos en cosas completamente diferentes."

"En realidad, Kevin, los polos opuestos se atraen con mayor frecuencia de lo que se rechazan. Ha sido planteada una hipótesis por científicos de que las personalidades e intereses opuestos suelen despertar las relaciones más interesantes y apasionadas."

"Bueno, maldita sea." susurró con la mano deslizándose por el antebrazo de Edd lentamente. Su voz era baja y ronca. "Supongo que estaba destinado a ser." La punta de sus dedos rozaba el hombro de Edd y la otra mano cruzó su pecho para pasar rozando su mejilla. El pelinegro se congeló con el corazón tomando un ritmo acelerado contra su caja torácica.

Estaba tan cerca, tan, tan cerca. Edd podía sentir el aliento caliente contra su nariz y su mejilla, provocando un cosquilleo en su piel, encendiendo ese dolor sordo una vez más. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su propio aliento le escapaba en una exhalación temblorosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios hacía él-?

"Eres tan lindo cuando estás nervioso" murmuró, girando la cabeza de Edd hacía él con los dedos. No tenía tiempo para pensar, sin tiempo para racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo y apenas con tiempo para respirar con un jadeo suave, sus labios se encontraron. Edd no sabía qué hacer, cómo responder, pero la experiencia de Kevin tomó el control del beso. Su labio inferior fue capturado en una suave mordida emitiendo un sutil gemido y recibiendo un gruñido tranquilo por parte de Kevin como respuesta. Una lengua limpió a través de dicho labio como una sensual disculpa, y un jadeo sin aliento escapó de sus labios. Luego, todo terminó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. La cabeza de Edd giró ligeramente cuando Kevin permaneció mucho tiempo, casi como si estuviese considerando el besarlo otra vez, antes de que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo para sujetar su barbilla y girarle de cara la pantalla.

"Te perderás el final" murmuró, sintiendo la cálido respiración rozar su oreja. Su cuerpo se estremeció, casi incapaz de concentrarse en los acontecimientos de la película. Aún podía sentir los labios de Kevin sobre los suyos, moldeando perfectamente la curva de su boca, ambos suspiraron cuando sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente-

_'Dios mío.'_

La película terminó principalmente en beneficio del protagonista. El culpable capturado y aprehendido, y la relación entre él y su asistente pendiente y poco satisfactoria. El corazón de Eddward siguió su carrera y se preguntó si estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco. A medida que los créditos enfilaron en la pantalla, los motores de los carros circundantes cobraron vida, trayendo a Edd a la conciencia.

"Cambiemos" murmuró Kevin, de pie, con los cascos en mano. Edd se deslizó hacia atrás, todavía deslumbrado e incapaz de comprender cómo Kevin podía actuar tan despreocupado después de lo que acababa de suceder. Cogió el casco que le tendía y lo coloco en su cabeza mientras Kevin se sentaba en frente. "Espera". La moto cobró vida de nuevo y los brazos de Edd rodearon su abdomen firmemente.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo. Era pasada la medianoche, y las calles estaban casi vacías. Edd intentó aclarar su cabeza. Aspiró el aire fresco, frío como el torbellino de negro y amarillo que aceleraba por debajo de ellos. Se sentía como si estuviese en las nubes."_Diez nubes, incluso."_

Rodearon calle abajo, hasta el camino de entrada sin problemas. Cuando el motor estuvo en silencio, pudo oír el canto de los grillos en el aire de la noche. "Vamos, te acompaño" Kevin murmuró después de haber asegurado el casco de Edd a la bolsa. Sus rodillas temblaban mientras seguía el camino hasta la puerta. Se detuvo y se giro vacilante a hacerle frente al otro. Los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Era eso incertidumbre en su expresión? Sin duda no en Kevin, de entre todas las personas.

"¿Te gustó la película?" Le preguntó. Parecía como si la torpeza de Edd se hubiera vuelto contagiosa. Kevin rayaba el concreto con su zapato. Edd asintió.

"Fue agradable...", contestó en voz baja, no pudiendo usar su vasto vocabulario. Kevin levantó la mirada hacia él una vez más.

"Genial. Bueno." Kevin se meció adelante y atrás, del talón a la punta, un breve silencio pasó entre ellos, y luego sonrió. "Bueno, te veré por ahí, doble bobo."

Esta vez, el término peyorativo fue dicho pasivamente; lanzado hacia él juguetonamente en lugar de arrojado maliciosamente. Él sonreía, las mejillas ruborizadas, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando Kevin se inclinó más cerca. No fuera más que una caricia suave en los labios, como una réplica del beso vivido anteriormente con 9.0 de magnitud. Edd abrió los ojos para ver sonrisa suave de Kevin. "Adiós", susurró, y desapareció de la vista de Edd.

Edd estaba allí, escuchando el sonido de la moto acelerando. Observó a Kevin alejarse sobre dos ruedas, y luego de alguna manera tropezó dentro de su hogar sobre sus piernas de gelatina. Se sentía ligero como el aire. Cerrando los ojos, se apoyó contra la puerta, sonriendo felizmente.

"Una segunda oportunidad, bien utilizada."

* * *

*Los rompemandíbulas son caramelos en forma de pelota de gran tamaño y dureza. Está formada por muchas capas y cada una es de un color y sabor diferente. En su interior guarda por premio, un chicle.

Pues eso, yo no sabía qué era un rompemandíbulas o "Jawbreaker " xD


	3. Chapter 3

_El tercer capítulo está aquí!_  
_Gracias por los continuos_  
_follows, reviews y favoritos._  
_Lo agradezco muchísimo!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo Tres

* * *

"Hey, doble D!"

Al escuchar su nombre, Edd cerró su casillero con cautela y se volvió, encontrándose cara a cara con Eddy. El chico más bajo apoyó el hombro contra la hilera de casilleros.

"¡Saludos, Eddy!" Lo miró con una sonrisa jovial, sosteniendo su libro de cálculo contra su pecho.

Eddy levantó una ceja. "Por Dios, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ganaste la feria de ciencias o algo así?"

El chico más alto soltó una risita alegre cuando empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, el uno al lado del otro. "¡Eddy, la feria de la ciencia no es sino hasta mayo!"

"Oh."

"Así que, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno" Eddy se frotó las manos. "Tengo que pedirte un favor. Sé lo que vas a decir-"

"Ya no me gusta hacia dónde va esto, Eddy-"

"Aw, vamos, cabeza de calcetín. Va a ser divertido. Escucha, Ed y yo nos reuniremos en el salón de ciencias durante la asamblea."

"Pero Eddy, ¡la asistencia es obligatoria!"

Eddy agitó una mano con desdén. "Solo es una estúpida reunión para motivar al equipo de beisbol por el partido de mañana"

Edd abrió la boca para protestar, pero la campana de los dos minutos le interrumpió con un repique monótono. "Sala de Ciencia, 11:30. Nos vemos." Eddy golpeó el hombro de Edd antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que se apresuraban a ir a clase. Con un suspiro de aprehensión, Edd se unió a la horda.

* * *

"Eddy, ¿es esto realmente necesario?"

"¡Date prisa!" llegó un siseo en respuesta.

"¡Pero esto es un robo! ¡Es totalmente inmoral, no puedo tener un cargo de robo en mi expediente!"

"Sólo estamos pidiendo prestado. ¡Ahora ve! "

Eddy le dio un pequeño empujón y Edd tropezó dentro del aula oscura, sosteniendo un recipiente de plástico en sus manos. Permaneció allí durante un momento, debatiendo sobre qué hacer, antes de pasar a la encimera que sujetaba los insectos de la clase. Cada acuario de vidrio era ocupado por diversos insectos, especímenes magníficos, omitiendo los ciempiés, cochinillas y grillos, hasta que se paró frente a la vitrina final. Retiró la tapa cuidadosamente y la dejó a un lado.

"Mis disculpas." murmuró, agachándose en el territorio de la araña. "Volverás a casa muy pronto, lo juro." Después de unos momentos de agonía durante los cuales Edd estaba seguro que sería sorprendido in fraganti, las piernas peludas le hacían cosquillas en su muñeca, levantó a la araña cautelosamente. La criatura se encaminó a través de la palma de su mano y él la admiró por un breve momento antes de empujarla en el contenedor, sintiéndose mal por la criatura inocente. Colocó la tapa en el acuario vacío y se retiró al pasillo con el arácnido.

"Asqueroso" Eddy se inclinó, con las manos sobre las rodillas, para mirar a los insectos. "Perfecto. Gran trabajo, doble D."

"¡Podemos llamarlo Henry!" declaró Ed.

* * *

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

"Es genial " Eddy respondió, entrando en el vestuario aparentemente desierto. Ed avanzó pesadamente detrás de él, mientras que doble D se arrastraba al último con la araña en sus manos. Eddy hizo una rápida inspección, determinando que la habitación estaba, en efecto, vacía. El equipo de béisbol no se veía por ninguna parte.

Como si Edd no hubiera sido bastante escéptico cuando había escuchado la primera parte del plan de Eddy para capturar a la araña, él ciertamente lo estuvo una vez Eddy reveló la totalidad de su plan. La víctima de la broma era -hay cosas que nunca cambian- Kevin. Sin mencionar los acontecimientos del sábado en la noche que complicaban las cosas, Edd no quería tener nada que ver con los juegos infantiles de venganza de Eddy. Sin embargo, allí estaba, involucrado, una vez más, y no quería nada más que dar vuelta y huir antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

"Bingo. Lo encontré." declaró Eddy, pateando la mochila púrpura de Kevin con su zapato. "Vamos, doble D. ponla ahí."

"Eddy, no puedo solo-"

"Sólo hazlo." se cruzó de brazos, obviamente impaciente. Con una mueca, dio un paso adelante cuando Eddy abrió la cremallera de la mochila. Edd vaciló, sus dedos agarrando la tapa. "¡Vamos, date prisa!"

En el momento en que Edd empezó a quitar la tapa, el eco de voces acercándose sonó atreves de las paredes, alertando a los inesperados - y no deseados - visitantes. Todos se congelaron, aguzando el oído, medio esperando que simplemente estuviesen siendo paranoicos. Por desgracia, ese no fue el caso. Las voces eran cada vez más fuertes.

"¡Ocúltense!" Eddy susurró, agarrando la manga de Ed y tirando de él hacia las duchas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Edd se tambaleó hacia un cubículo del baño y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola justo cuando las voces inundaron el vestuario. Colocó sus pies arriba para que no se vieran, puesto en cuclillas torpemente sobre el inodoro como la araña que caminaba alrededor en su jaula.

"Hombre, el entrenamiento me mato", se quejó una voz profunda y desconocida.

"Sí, el entrenador parecía un poco malhumorado por algo."

Una pausa. Su charla sin sentido no significaba nada para Edd, que sólo quería que se dieran prisa y se fueran. _'Otro de los planes de Eddy, frustrado de nuevo.'_

"Estuviste lanzando esa mierda de pelota fuera, amigo."

Una risita. "Gracias."

Edd se quedó mirando la araña de movimientos lentos, con los ojos un poco vidriosos, las manos temblorosas. No había duda de quién era voz. _"¡Estuve a un segundo lejos de poner un arácnido venenoso en su mochila! Oh, estoy tan avergonzado" _ pensó, disgustado consigo mismo. _"¡Esta será la última estafa en la que tengo algo que ver!"_

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue la pequeña cita? ¿Lo hizo, Mark?"

"Claro que lo hizo. Lo vi con mis propios ojos."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Hombre, eres asqueroso!"

"Creo que una apuesta es una apuesta, chicos. Mejor paguen."

"Mierda, yo no creí que realmente lo harías, Kev. Apuesto a que le encantó. Parece un poco maricón."

Se produjo una pausa. "Lo que sea, amigo," Kevin finalmente dijo, en voz baja. "Sólo paga."

"Diez dólares, ¿verdad?"

"Sí".

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Había oído suficiente. Con una velocidad que nunca había sabido que tenía, abrió la puerta y corrió a ciegas, pasando a lado de un rubio. El golpe le hizo tropezar, pero se detuvo en la pared, el contenedor cayó al suelo. "¿Qué carajo?" se volvió, buscando el origen de la desconocida voz, e involuntariamente miró a los ojos a Kevin. Tenía la boca entreabierta, los ojos grandes, mirando con incredulidad. Levantándose, Edd corrió. Siguió corriendo hasta que estaba en el pasillo vacío de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Corrió hasta que le faltó el aliento y un dolor agudo y punzante en el costado le obligó a reducir la velocidad. Se limpió las mejillas, buscando frenéticamente detrás de él, pero no había nadie allí. Se detuvo en medio de la acera, se dobló y trató de recuperar el aliento. El nudo en su garganta se lo hacía difícil. Levantó la vista, podía ver su casa desde donde se encontraba.

Había sido un desafío. Una apuesta, incluso. Nada de lo que paso había sido real. _"Por supuesto que no. Fue una tontería pensar que lo era. Nunca podría haber sido nada más que una broma."_ Un sollozo se le escapó, y se cubrió la boca con una mano. _"No ha cambiado en absoluto"_.

De pie con la espalda recta, un sonido demasiado familiar a la distancia le llamó la atención. Él giró la cabeza. _"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que sea...?"_ Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se giró y salió corriendo, a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo.

El estruendo distintivo se hizo más fuerte cuando Edd giró en la esquina. Mientras corría por el camino a su casa, vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura familiar detenerse en la entrada. No se detuvo. El motor se apagó.

"Doble D"

Su mano se posó en el pomo y lo giró, agradeciendo de que no haber cerrado con llave cuando se había ido a la escuela. Abriéndola, tropezó dentro y la cerró con fuerza, girando el seguro rápidamente. Se quedó mirando la puerta de roble, dando un paso hacia atrás y salto al oír golpes en la puerta unos segundos después.

"¡Doble D, abre la puerta!"

Edd tragó saliva, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y volvió la cabeza para descansar contra la pared fría junto a él. Un gemido de frustración vino desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Vamos, ¿por favor?" Edd encogió sobre sí mismo, permaneciendo en silencio. Hacía un cuarto de hora que Kevin aparentemente se había rendido y todo se quedó en silencio. Con ojos hinchados, Edd subió las escaleras para tomar una larga ducha.

Sus padres nunca volvieron a casa, pero no podía obligarse a si mismo a preocuparse mucho por ello.

* * *

Edd estuvo recostado en la cama toda la noche, y eventualmente cayó en un sueño inquieto. Cuando se despertó, era temprano por la mañana. Sintiendo náuseas se quedó en casa, faltando a clases, algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida. Era irónico, concluyó, que el día que no estaba verdaderamente enfermo fue el primer día que se había quedado en casa.

A decir verdad, la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir era la posibilidad - y probabilidad - de encontrarse con Kevin y tener que enfrentarse a él después de que el incidente de ayer. No podía permitir que Kevin lo viera en ese estado. No sólo estaba enfurecido por la insensibilidad del deportista, se sentía como si Kevin hubiera pisoteado su corazón con tacos de fútbol de metal.

Se envolvió a sí mismo en su manta, deambuló abajo para hacerse un poco de chocolate caliente, esperando que el cálido sabor a chocolate le levantara el ánimo. Sosteniendo la manta con una mano, mezcló el polvo de chocolate en el agua caliente. Tal vez lo peor de la situación en que estaba era que los acontecimientos, -así como el incidente - ya no eran privados. Todo el equipo de béisbol sabía, al igual que Ed y Eddy. _"Oyeron todo. Cada pedacito de lo hice." _Suspiró y se trasladó a la sala de estar con su chocolate para, acto seguido, acurrucarse en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor. Lágrimas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras bebía de la taza blanca.

Eran casi las 03:00 p.m. cuando sonó el timbre. Edd, que se había quedado dormido en medio del Animal Planet's Shark Special, se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido repentino. Se frotó los ojos un poco atontado y arqueó su espalda en un pequeño estiramiento, animándose cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Planeando no contestar, se quedó sentado en el sofá hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

"Doble D, ¿estás ahí?"

La voz era inconfundible. Se puso de pie y abandonando su manta, Edd se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cautela. El dueño de la voz estaba al otro lado, animándose al ver la cara de Edd.

"Doble D"

Ed dio un vuelco a través de la puerta, envolviendo al más pequeño en un abrazo asfixiante. Con la barbilla temblorosa, Edd simplemente se quedó allí. Entonces, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba llorando contra el gran pecho de Ed, sollozos escapando de su frágil cuerpo. Ed comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de una manera reconfortante.

"¿Por qué estas molesto, doble D?" preguntó, obviamente confundido. Edd respiró tembloroso, tratando de ponerse en contacto con sus emociones. Empezó a retroceder, pero los fuertes brazos de Ed lo aplastaron contra su pecho una vez más. "No estés triste, Doble D. ¡Eddy dice que Kevin es un imbécil y, aunque eres diferente, siempre serás nuestro amigo, no importa qué!"

Las palabras de Ed impulsaron otro sollozo a la garganta de Edd, aunque ésta vez fue de alivio. "Oh Ed... Gracias" logró ser capaz de dar un paso atrás y limpió sus mejillas con la manga cuando Ed lo liberó. El gran adolescente se volvió para gritar a la puerta.

"¡Puedes entrar ahora, Eddy!"

Dentro de un momento, el chico más bajo entró en la casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. "¿No habrá pantuflas de conejitos?" murmuró. Cerró la boca, al ver a doble D mientras le daba un codazo a la puerta para cerrarla. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que Ed previsiblemente rompió.

"¡Le dije, Eddy!"

Edd le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Eddy." susurró.

Eddy miró hacia abajo. "Sí, bueno... tengo que admitir que ya veía venir esto. No con, bueno, él, pero..." Él se encogió de hombros. "Tú eres nuestro amigo, Doble D. Siempre lo has sido."

Con una sonrisa temblorosa, Edd se adelantó para abrazar Eddy. Con una sonrisa de mala gana, él levantó una mano para devolver el abrazo. Ed aplasto a los dos. "Te amamos, Doble D ", proclamó con una sonrisa tonta.

* * *

"Hey, ¿Nazz?"

"¿Hmm?" La rubia levantó la vista de su diccionario. Kevin estaba junto a la mesa, rascándose la nuca con torpeza. Cerró el libro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Uh... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Sí."

"¿En este momento?"

"... ¿Sí?"

Kevin cogió una silla y se sentó desordenadamente hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud. Nazz levantó una ceja, volviéndose hacia él y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, apoyada por el codo sobre la mesa.

"Amigo, estás actuando raro. Escúpelo."

Kevin tiró del cuello de su camisa con ansiedad, y luego se pasó una mano por la cara. "Nazz... metí la pata."

"¿Grave?" -preguntó, sin embargo, a juzgar por el aspecto de Kevin, ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí"

La chica observó la biblioteca, había sólo unos cuantos estudiantes sentados en la mesa frente a ellos. "Vamos". Agarró sus cosas y se puso de pie, liderando el camino a los sofás de colores colocados en el medio de la biblioteca, un intento a medias para animar a los estudiantes a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca. Se dejó caer, viendo a su amigo hundirse a su lado. "Está bien. Soy todo oídos."

Kevin la miró con nerviosismo. "Bueno... los chicos del equipo de béisbol insinuaron que no me atrevería... Fue tonto. Pero se convirtió en una apuesta." Suspiró, deslizándose en su asiento hasta que estuvo desplomando. "Que no me atrevía a llevar a, uh… alguien a una cita."

Nazz puso los ojos. "Clásico". Kevin hizo una mueca. "Entonces, ¿lo hiciste?"

"Sí".

"Déjame adivinar. Te descubrieron".

Kevin se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido por su capacidad para interpretarlo. Ella sonrió. "Te puedo leer como un libro abierto, Kev." Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué? ¿Te sientes mal o algo ahora? ¿Quién era? ¿Stacey? Has estado tratando de dormir con ella durante mucho tiempo."

Con un trago, Kevin miró hacia abajo. "Bueno, es... Hey Nazz, ya sabes que tú... Sales con chicos, ¿y también con chicas?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "¿Y qué?"

"Sí, bueno..."

"Oh, Dios mío." Se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Era un chico?"

"Sí, pero sólo era una apuesta-"

"¡Pero ahora que te sientes mal porque te diste cuenta que realmente te gusta!" Kevin gimió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "Oh hombre, Kev, esto es como una mala telenovela o algo así."

"Nazz, no es así-"

"Entonces, ¿quién es?"

"..."

"Vamos, hombre. Sin juicios. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije? No es gran cosa."

Kevin suspiró. "Sí, está bien. Es... una de las últimas personas que alguna vez hubiera pensado-"

"Uno de los Eds?" Nazz se tapó la boca, hablando a través de sus dedos. "Por favor, dime que no es Eddy".

"Ugh, no." Retrocedió un poco, y luego desvió la mirada. "Tampoco es… Ed."

"¿Doble D?" Ella dejó caer la mano de su rostro, que parecía contemplar por un momento. "¿Cómo lo descubrió?"

"Ellos estaban en el vestuario cuando volvimos de la práctica. Oyó a los chicos hablando de ello."

Nazz metió una pierna debajo de ella. "Auch. Así que... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No lo sé. Él no estaba en clase de hoy."

"¿Doble D, faltando a clase?" Hizo pausa. Kevin se quedó mirando, atónito. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Doble D se perdió un día de clases? ¡Nunca! Debe estar muy deprimido."

"Sí, bueno, yo podría escribirle una nota o algo así. El idiota tiene que tener correo electrónico."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Kevin, no puedes hacer eso, quiero decir, Edd es un tipo sensible. ¿No quieres volver a verlo?" Kevin se encogió de hombros. "¿Y bien?"

"En realidad no he pensado en eso", murmuró.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"... Quiero decir, los chicos del equipo, probablemente-"

"Kev. ¿Hablas en serio?" Al recibir una mirada vacía, Nazz gimió con desesperación. "Eres un idiota." Kevin abrió la boca para replicar, pero le puso una mano en la cara. "No. Cállate y escucha. Has intimidado a ese chico y sus amigos durante toda la escuela primaria y secundaria, y apuesto que tuvo que reunir mucho valor para salir contigo. ¿Entonces se entera de que todo era una broma?" negó con la cabeza. "Kev, puedes ser muy denso a veces. Ahora, ¿te preocupas por él? "Quieres hacer las paces con él, ¿verdad?"

"... Sí," murmuró a regañadientes.

"Entonces vas a hablar con él, pedirle disculpas en persona. ¿A quién le importa qué piensen los demás? Si él te hace feliz, entonces eso es lo que importa. ¡Y si luchas por él y él no va a escuchar, al menos sabes que lo intentaste! "

Kevin la miró cuando terminó de hablar, ambos haciendo caso omiso a la bibliotecaria mientras los silenciaba. La parte posterior de sus ojos ardían. _'Tío, ¿vas a llorar? Débil.'_ Levantó un brazo para limpiarse la nariz con la manga. _"Apuesto a que estuvo llorando."_ Algo dentro de él se rompió.

"Si. Gracias, Nazz".

Ella sonrió ligeramente. "Cuando quieras, amigo."

* * *

"Adiós, doble D!"

Edd se volvió para despedir a Johnny cuando se separaron. Oh, Edd disfrutaba los jueves. La reunión de Happy Cluckers había ido excepcionalmente bien, lo que sirvió para levantarle el ánimo. Pese al conflicto que asolaba en su conciencia, había conseguido poner una fachada y, en algunos casos, aunque verdaderamente disfrutó los últimos días, mientras su mente estaba distraída. Sin embargo, cuando estaba solo y se permitía quedar sumergido en sus pensamientos, se vio obligado a aceptar la realidad: era un desastre total.

Con un pequeño resfriado, sacó un pañuelo de la caja escondida en su mochila y se sonó la nariz, desechando el pañuelo sucio en la papelera más cercana. Los pasillos estaban tranquilos, dado que ya era bastante tarde. Los únicos alumnos restantes eran los de los equipos de béisbol y atletismo. Deseoso de recuperar sus cosas y salir de las instalaciones antes de que práctica del equipo de béisbol terminara, Edd se detuvo en su casillero e introdujo la combinación. Tiró de la puerta metálica abierta y deslizó sus libros en el bolso colgado del hombro.

"Hey, doble D."

La voz sono con su característico tono suave y ronco, Edd congeló sus movimientos. Tragó saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar ligeramente, pero no se volvió. Tal vez la voz era sólo un producto de su imaginación, una alucinación cruel.

"... Edd?"

En ese momento, se giró, dispuesto a ser fuerte y no romperse bajo la mirada esmeralda de Kevin. Sin embargo, en el momento que se encontraron, apoyando espalda contra el armario, el aliento le fue robado de sus pulmones. Se puso de pie, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que temblar y mirar al pelirrojo que estaba a escasos metros de él.

Kevin se veía afligido, dejó caer los hombros, la cabeza inclinada a un lado formando un pequeño ángulo, metió una mano en el fondo de su bolsillo. Después de un momento, dio un paso hacia adelante, sosteniendo una nota limpiamente doblada. Edd lo miró. _"Aquí estamos, una vez más. Por lo menos no lo ha metido entre mis dientes."_ Vacilante, se acercó a tomar el pedazo de papel doblado.

"La misma cosa, ¿no? Ábrela cuando me haya ido, ¿de acuerdo?" Daba la impresión de querer decir algo más, pero se giró y dobló en la esquina del lugar, dejando a Edd. Las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, abrió la nota.

_Doble D,_

_Tú y yo. El sábado en la noche. Pero esta vez hagámoslo_

_a las 8. Tenemos algunas cosas de que_

_hablar, y tengo algunas decisiones_

_que tomar._

_Kevin_

_Ps. Será mejor que vengas, porque no sé  
qué más hacer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Advertencia: es bastante_  
_dramático hacia el final, es una de las_  
_las partes más importantes que conducen_  
_al clímax de esta historia, y llevó algún_  
_tiempo escribirlo y ordenar todo._

_De todos modos, ¡disfrútenlo! ¡Como siempre, gracias a todos por el_  
_continuo apoyo y comentarios!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo cuatro

* * *

"Creo que tienes que ir, doble D!"

Con un suspiro, el muchacho larguirucho bajó su notebook para mirar a su simplón amigo. "Aprecio tu opinión, Ed, pero me temo que esto es algo que tengo que decidir por mí mismo-"

"Escucha a Ed, doble D. ¿Alguna vez he intentado hacerte mal?" Pregunto, con una sonrisa ridícula animando su rostro. Su desenfado parecía ser contagioso y Edd no pudo detener la suave sonrisa que curvo su boca.

"No, Ed, supongo que no."

La pareja estaba pasando un tiempo juntos después de la escuela en la casa de Edd. Normalmente, en una noche de viernes, habría incurrido en una noche de cine en casa de Eddy, con palomitas de maíz y cerveza de raíz, pero esta noche no era un típico viernes por la noche. Aunque Eddy no había dicho nada, Edd había entendido que el otro chico necesitaba su espacio y no se atrevió a presionarlo. Del mismo modo, había descubierto que su gran y adorable amigo fue quien lo acepto más rápido, y, por lo tanto, con quien le era más fácil hablar. Contar con Ed le hizo sentir más seguro, y aunque Ed no tenía un firme conocimiento sobre la situación, escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Así que crees que debería asistir, Ed? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar el cuaderno de Ed. Miró por encima de los deberes de su amigo, tratando de leer la escritura descuidada. Cuando Ed no respondió, miró por encima de la portátil, mirándolo fijamente. La expresión de Ed era de completa seriedad mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta de Edd.

"Bueno, Doble D, creo que Kevin es o un idiota, o que realmente se preocupa por ti. Pero tienes que hablar con él para saber de cuál se trata. Si no lo haces, esto nunca se irá. ¡Recuerda, un pollo sin cabeza no puede hacer ningún sonido! "

Edd bajó la mirada, capaz de distinguir muchos paralelismos entre las palabras de Ed y la situación en que se encontraba. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Aprecio el consejo, Ed. Gracias."

"¡De nada, Doble D!"

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a ayudar a Ed con su tarea de álgebra y pasar sus notas garabateadas. Edd sabía que el adolescente era inteligente, pues mostró una gran mejoría después de la explicación y resolvía la mayoría de los problemas correctamente una vez instruido. Ed simplemente fallaba al aplicarlo cuando se trataba de pruebas y ensayos, y se entristeció porque su amigo seguía fallando en sus clases aun cuando tenía la capacidad mental.

Ed se marcho al poco tiempo, dando doble D un fuerte abrazo y unas palabras de aliento antes de travesar la cul-de-sac a su casa. Edd se retiró a la cocina para hornear una pizza, pero cuando regreso de un corto paseo para mantenerse ocupado, la comida era sosa en su lengua. Guardó el resto en el refrigerador, cubriéndola de papel de aluminio. Trató de leer uno de sus libros favoritos de biología, pero las palabras quedaban juntas, y se encontraría en la parte inferior de la página, incapaz de recordar una sola frase que había leído previamente. Esto sucedió varias veces antes de que decidiera abandonar el libro a favor de un paseo nocturno. _"El aire de la medianoche despejara mi mente"_ se convenció a sí mismo mientras se ponía un jersey de lana y se dirigía a la puerta trasera.

Pero todo lo que hizo fue recordarle a Edd su primera noche juntos. La película, su olor, la sensación del viento impetuoso pasando por su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a Kevin, sentado en la motocicleta. Estaba en todas partes, en cada pensamiento y cada lugar. La luna brillante, colgando en el cielo nocturno como una calabaza hinchada, le recordaba a la blancura de sus dientes. El enrojecimiento de la corteza en los árboles al color de su cabello. Una araña situada en el centro de su tela manchada por el rocío le recordó la escena en el vestuario. Sin importa dónde se volvía, algo le tría recuerdos del pelirrojo a la mente. Se esforzó por no reconocer su creciente enamoramiento, pero continuó levantando la cabeza con persistencia, y sintió como si estuviese comenzando a perderse en él.

"¿En qué te ha convertido, Eddward?" hablaba en voz baja, caminando cuidadosamente por el bosque para no perturbar el pacífico ecosistema que le rodeaba. La luz de la luna se filtraba través de las brechas en las copas de las ramas, bañando la maleza con parches de seda líquida de color blanquecino. Todo era muy relajante, el canto de los grillos, el goteo suave de agua del arroyo cercano y anheló quedarse escondido en el bosque para siempre, pero los árboles y los insectos no resolverían sus dilemas. Y si no solucionada esto y lo llevaba hasta el final, sabía que iba a sufrir las consecuencias en un cercano - o quizás distante - futuro.

Sin ver por dónde iba, a la luz tenue, la punta de su zapato quedo atrapada en una raíz oculta y tropezó, cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas en la maleza, mezcla de tierra y vegetación.

"Debes estar perdiendo la razón." murmuró, poniéndose en pie para observar un helecho que brotaba en el rico suelo al lado del lugar en donde había caído un tronco podrido. "Honestamente, ¿todo este alboroto por un chico? ¿Una razón egoísta, es eso?

"_Pero no es sólo un chico "_ reconoció mientras permanecía de pie, caminando más profundamente en el bosque. El temor a perderse no fue aparente de su mente, porque había explorado aquellos bosques muchas veces durante su crecimiento, siendo mapeados en su cabeza.

_"Él no es sólo un chico. Es Kevin."_ Tal vez había subestimado el poder de la atracción. Tal vez ahora, podía entender mejor la posesividad insana de las Kanker. El amor era sin duda una fuerza persistente.

"_¿...Amor?"_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza odiosamente mientras rodeaba el camino por donde había venido, anticipando la tormenta que se aproximaba por el incremento de la velocidad del viento.

"¿Yo? ¿Enamorado da Kevin? Eso es absurdo. "

La punzada de dolor en su pecho, dijo lo contrario.

* * *

Ding-dong.

Una respiración profunda, tomada como un fallido intento de calmar las manos temblorosas y un corazón palpitante, la dejó escapar en un largo silbido de aire mientras el timbre sonó amenazante. Ocuparse vanamente con su juego de química y pasar las páginas- ya memorizadas- de su libro de geografía no había hecho nada para distraer su mente, y el nerviosismo se había estado acumulando dentro de sí todo el día. Ahora, como si toda su vida hubiera sido dirigida a ese preciso momento, se puso delante de la puerta, con las rodillas temblando. _"No es demasiado tarde para cancelar."_

A decir verdad, lo era. Kevin ya estaba en la puerta. Edd la abrió.

Los Converse negro y blanco fueron lo primero en que sus ojos se posaron. Jeans azul oscuro, en un tamaño demasiado grande, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras todo su peso era desplazado a un costado. Un cinturón negro envolvía sus caderas perfectamente. La camiseta de alguna banda, visible a través de una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura desabrochada. Sus ojos eran agudos a simple vista, pero había una ligera tristeza en esas profundidades verdes. Su cabello era cubierto por una gorra de béisbol roja que rara vez se quitaba. Sus labios eran suaves y delgados, lo suficientemente delgados como para darle cierta masculinidad. Su mandíbula se mantenía firmemente como si ardiera en deseos de decir algo, pero se mantenía callado.

Edd exhaló el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"¿Estás listo?"

Edd se dio cuenta de cambio en su comportamiento. La falta de confianza, que por lo general irradiaba, y la posición encorvada del cuerpo. Era diferente. Tomó el suéter del gancho junto a la puerta, lo siguió por el camino después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Para confusión de Edd, no había ningún rastro de la motocicleta negra estacionada en la entrada. Kevin no dijo nada, liderando el camino mientras cruzaban la calle. Dedujo que se dirigían a la casa de Kevin y no a algún lugar. Por algún motivo, se sintió aliviado. Sería mucho más fácil para él hablar con Kevin en los confines de su hogar.

Caminaron a un ritmo lento, un incómodo silencio hacia el aire más espeso por la tensión. Edd bajó la cabeza, mirando pasar la acera bajo sus pies. _"Yo podría solucionar este problema con el perdón..." _Él frunció el ceño. _"No. No más. Se acabó la sensación de culpabilidad por cosas que no son mi culpa. Yo no fui el que hizo una apuesta y utilizó a otra persona como un peón."_

"Hice la cena para nosotros" Kevin habló, con voz ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en días. Edd, lo escucho más fuerte que un murmullo áspero, impregnado del tono bajo, como una esponja, disfrutando golosamente la ausencia de seguridad. Había algo mal, lo accidentado en su voz despertó un extraño dolor dentro de Edd.

"Que bien." Edd utilizo un tono de desdén involuntario, sorprendiéndose probablemente tanto como a Kevin. Evidentemente, estuvo en lo correcto, porque el atleta se quedó en silencio después de eso. Abrió la puerta de su casa cuando llegaron, y el característico olor de la pasta y la salsa de tomate invadieron sus fosas nasales. El aroma le hizo sentir como en casa, hacía espagueti con bastante frecuencia cuando sus padres estaban lejos, y era un olor que asociaba con su propia casa.

"Siéntate." Kevin murmuró, agitando el brazo en la dirección a la mesa del comedor al lado de la cocina. "¿Quieres, uh, algo de beber?"

"Sí, por favor." Sus modales resistían de principio a fin, Edd se sentó a la mesa, con la boca más seca cada vez. En pocas palabras, le presentaría los puntos principales de lo que deseaba transmitir. Despreciaba los conflictos, pero tenía que enfrentar este obstáculo. _"Con Kevin lo más seguro será hablarlo, debo dar el primer paso."_

"Aquí". Dijo, el pelirrojo dejó un vaso de sidra ante Edd, de frambuesa, decidió tras un sorbo. Hacía frío, y Edd agradeció el refresco, pero Kevin estaba allí, mirándolo, durante un momento demasiado largo y se sintió desconcertado. Como si hubiera sido capaz de sentir la inquietud de Edd, Kevin dio la vuelta y se retiró a la cocina.

"¿Es que incluso no va a pedir disculpas? Ciertamente, esto no se puede pasar por alto tan fácilmente." Edd apretó los dientes, al ver que se estaba volviendo menos auto-compasivo y más furioso con cada minuto. Cuando Kevin regresó con dos platos llenos de espaguetis, le faltaba el apetito y poseía un aura sofocada de irascibilidad.

"No soy el mejor cocinero, pero, ya sabes." murmuró, dejando los platos en la mesa. Edd miraba la deliciosa pasta, amontonada en el centro de la salsa de tomate y una generosa cantidad de albóndigas, pero no se atrevía a coger el tenedor. Las palabras de los jugadores de béisbol se sentaron en su estómago como plomo.

_"Lo vi con mis propios ojos..."_

_"Diez dólares, ¿verdad?"_

_"¡Hombre, eres asqueroso!"_

_"Parece un poco fa-"_

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Edd pestañeó, levantando sus ojos para mirar a Kevin con ligera sorpresa, como si no creyera que estuviera allí. Pero poco a poco, su expresión se volvió una llena de antipatía. Kevin bajó la mirada, como si intentará evitar la situación para la cual e obviamente no estaba muy preparado aún. Pero Edd no era imbécil, sabía que era la pequeña estratagema de Kevin. _"El intento de suavizarme con la sidra y la cena para conseguir que lo perdonara. ¡Imperdonable!"_ Edd tomó un sorbo de sidra, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa un poco más de fuerza. Kevin se encogió.

"Mira, yo-"

"No, mira, Kevin!" Edd gritó, sobresaltando a ambos por la contundencia en su voz normalmente tímida. Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron cada vez más. "Si crees que puedes utilizar su carisma para 'atraerme' hasta la sumisión y la clemencia, ¡entonces estás muy equivocado! ¡No soy una persona indecisa que pueda ser influenciada por cumplidos superficiales y una cocina apetitosa!"

"Woah, amigo. Primero que nada, no tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir. Y en segundo lugar, sé que estás furioso, pero no podemos simplemente... no sé, ¿hablar de esto?"

"Hablar de ello. Oh sí, sin duda estaría dispuesto a hablar de esto, pero eso requeriría que, usted señor, se abstenga de interrumpirme... ¡Oh, sí, se me olvidaba! ¡Usted es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada incluso si su vida dependiera de ello!" Se puso de pie, con las rodillas rígidas, y agarró la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaron a volverse blanco. "Recibes todo lo que deseas, Kevin, por lo tanto, das todo por sentado y crees que puedes jugar y permanecer de brazos cruzados y que todo va a ir bien, ¡pero no pienso hacer el ridículo!"

Girando bruscamente sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme.

"¡Woah, Woah, Woah!"

Una mano lo sujetó alrededor de la muñeca, tirando de él hacia atrás, deteniendo su progreso hacia la puerta. Sin embargo el tacto de Kevin quemada y reaccionó como si le hubiera escaldado. Tiró de su mano con suficiente fuerza para hacer que tropezara ligeramente. Dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo una vez que hubo recuperado el equilibrio, y Kevin levantó las dos manos en frente de su pecho defensivamente. "Tranquilo, amigo-"

"¡No! ¡Y- Yo confié! Puse mi fe en ti, era un movimiento tonto, lo admito ahora. Pero no tenías ningún derecho, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para hacerte daño, sin embargo, que me trates como si te tuviera atormentado toda la vida, cuando en realidad, nuestros papeles son invertidos. Te detesto, Kevin, por los años en que me hiciste sentir insignificante. Detesto todas las etiquetas degradantes, y detesto el control que tienes sobre mí. ¡Pero sobre todo, detesto la forma en que me siento! ¡Odio la forma en que me hiciste sentir, como si fuera suficientemente bueno y luego lo arrancaste de mis dedos!"

Y fue en ese momento que llegaron las lágrimas.

Fluyendo de sus ojos y derramándose igual que cascadas, un sollozo ahogado se le escapó. Probó la sal en su lengua y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperado por no permitir que Kevin lo viera así, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su frágil cuerpo sacudió por la violencia de sus sollozos, burbujeando desde algún lugar profundamente dentro de él, En algún lugar más profundo que la sencillez de una apuesta de adolescentes. Era una profunda inseguridad; el cinismo que había albergado durante años, todos saliendo a la vez en un súbito arrebato de la ira e histeria.

Se hundió para sentarse contra el muro detrás de él, hiperventilando mientras trataba de inhalar suficiente oxígeno para satisfacer sus perturbados sentidos. Jadeó un poco, flexionando las rodillas contra su pecho, pero fuertes manos se apoderaron de sus hombros, acercándolo más al refugio en el musculoso pecho. Los brazos le rodearon sin vacilaciones.

"Tienes razón. Dios, tienes razón." Kevin respiró, en algún lugar cercano al oído de Edd. "No puedo pedir que me perdones, porque sé que he jodido esto demasiadas veces. Lo siento."

Aunque tranquila y apenas audible, las últimos dos palabras llegaron a oídos de Edd través de sus sollozos ahogados. Su pecho se agitaba contra el de Kevin. "Mierda, Edd, dime qué hacer. Sólo dime lo que debería hacer, porque yo ya no lo sé." La voz de Kevin se quebró.

Tembloroso, Edd se obligó a tomar respiraciones más lentas y largas. Kevin esperaba desesperadamente una respuesta, una que él no tenía. El calor de Kevin lo dejó momentáneamente y Edd sintió pánico, pero entonces las manos estaban sosteniendo su cara, obligándolo a abandonar el santuario del hombro de Kevin.

"Doble... Edd, mírame".

Edd se reunió con esos orbes esmeraldas a regañadientes. Kevin deslizó la manga sobre su mano y cuidadosamente limpió las lágrimas que manchaban las mejillas de Edd. Por primera vez, Edd vio el brillo en la mirada de Kevin; la vulnerabilidad visible en la manera en que sus labios se curvaban, y en cómo fruncía el seño con las cejas casi unidas. "Sé que he sido un completo idiota, pero yo... Yo no quiero perderte. Ni como amigo, ni nada. No espero que me perdones ahora mismo, pero... Sólo no te vayas."

Ya sea que se refería a la noche o para siempre, Edd no lo sabía. Pero en realidad no le importó en ese momento. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante en el hombro de Kevin, una vez más, y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

"Yo me quedo", susurró Edd.

La única respuesta de Kevin fue abrazarlo con más fuerza, como confirmando sus palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, aquí estamos.  
La quinta entrega de esta historia. _  
_Espero les guste ~_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo cinco

* * *

Nunca antes Edd había estado en tal situación. Nunca antes sus emociones habían sido lo suficientemente intensas para sustituir su intelecto. Parecía como si otra conciencia hubiera saltado a su cuerpo y tomado control de sus acciones, dejando a su mente un tanto inalterada. Como consecuencia, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente huyó de la casa de Kevin, ofreciendo una patética excusa de tarea olvidada. Pero no había ningún ensayo para escribir, sólo miedo. Corrió hacia el refugio en su casa, con la seguridad de su habitación, perfectamente organizada y se sentó en su cama, en la oscuridad. Sus palabras, dichas en un arrebato infantil, hicieron eco en su cabeza, lo atormentaban. Apretó las manos sobre sus orejas.

"Váyanse" murmuró, cerrando los ojos como queriendo que los recuerdos se fueran. "No son bienvenidos aquí." Extendió la mano para encender la luz esperando que así ahuyentara los recuerdos pesimistas, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cómoda.

¿Cómo se había permitido a sí mismo hacer una cosa así? ¿Gritarle esas cosas descorteses a Kevin? _"Es lo que tenía que decirle "_ razonó. Sin embargo, la pasión con que había dicho aquello le sorprendió; que un pacifista como él pudiera conjurar una cantidad tan grande de energía airada y el veneno escupido a alguien que le importaba tan entrañablemente... Jamás había sabido que la hubiera tenido.

"_¿Qué si es sólo otra broma? ¿Una segunda apuesta? ¿Quién soy yo para suponer que no iba a hacer una cosa así por segunda vez?"_

El recurrente pensamiento hizo que se helara la sangre en las venas. _"No. La mirada en sus ojos era sin duda genuina. Ni siquiera Kevin podría simular una emoción así. Imposible."_

A raíz de su explosión, él y Kevin había hablado por un tiempo en el recinto de la sala de estar de Kevin. Sus espaguetis abandonados en la mesa del comedor enfriándose, se habían retirado al cómodo sofá mientras Edd se recomponía. Si bien se trataba de una conversación que sin duda es necesario tener, era incómodo para Edd. Recordaba las palabras de Kevin cuando se había sentado descuidadamente con una pierna en el sofá y la otra plantada sobre la alfombra.

_"Éramos unos niños en ese entonces, ¿sabes? Y yo sólo me metía un poco con los otros dos Eds. Pero siempre fuiste un poco diferente."_

Su tono de voz melifluo y la expresión pensativa habían sugerido que estaba tratando de justificar sus acciones a sí mismo tanto como a Edd, pero él había escuchado la disculpa subyacente, oculta en las duras palabras y una expresión áspera. Kevin era difícil de leer, pero Edd no era imbécil. Había ciertas cosas que el chico hacía para relegar sus verdaderas emociones, y en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había aprendido a descifrar. _"Sólo un poco de sentimiento."_

Ahora, solo y rodeado por el aislamiento sistematizado de su habitación, Edd podía pensar con más claridad. De hecho, él aún no había terminado. Todavía había mucho que había que decir, mucho que se había dejado de decir, pero bajo la presión del momento, el diálogo estructurado se había derrumbado en pedazos y las palabras habían salido todas desordenadas y mal. _'Miedo escénico'_. Poner toda la culpa en una fobia no arreglaría nada. No había querido que sucediera así, pero ya no podía cambiarlo ahora

Una parte de él se sentía amenazado. ¿Seguramente alguien tan popular y atractivo como Kevin podría reemplazar fácilmente a alguien tan pobre que él? Seguramente, sí, Edd demostró ser demasiado difícil de obtener, ¿Kevin le abandonaría prematuramente y él tendría que busca a alguien que de buena gana aceptase todas las evidentes fallas y el aprovechamiento que tenía que dar? La idea le hizo sentir náuseas, y lo apartó para otro momento, cuando estuviese más calmado. _"Uno sólo puede preocuparse por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo"_

Nadie iba a amarlo si sólo veía los defectos y no tenía en cuenta todo lo demás. Entrando en los pantalones del pijama y tirando una camiseta blanca sobre su cabeza, se deslizó bajo las sábanas de su cama, sin molestarse en apagar la luz. Se quedó mirando el viejo sistema planetario colgando de su techo, deseando que su mente se calmase para que pudiera dormir.

La lógica y el razonamiento eran inútiles ahora. Todos los libros o inteligencia del mundo no podían guiarlo en ese momento.

* * *

El alcohol quemaba mientras resbalaba por su garganta e hizo una mueca ante el ardor. El sabor, sin embargo, no era el objetivo final, sino los efectos. Dejó la botella medio vacía sobre la mesa junto a su cama y se recostó, mirando letárgicamente la televisión. Desinteresado, apagó la aburrida película que había dejado de ver una vez que el alcohol había comenzado a distraerlo. Su mente estaba confusa, repleta de pequeñas partes de pensamientos y deseos.

Beber no era una costumbre para él, en gran parte debido a las restricciones establecidas por el entrenador de béisbol durante la temporada. Si fuera atrapado, el castigo sería muy probablemente la suspensión, sino expulsión del equipo por el resto de la temporada. Incluso la suspensión pasaría a su expediente, y ninguna universidad tomaría el riego con él, pero en su estado de embriaguez no se preocupaba mucho por las reglas o las consecuencias.

Nunca antes se había cuestionado a sí mismo de esa manera. A lo largo de su vida, había hecho cosas malas, cosas horribles, pero nadie se había molestado en reprenderlo. Cuando era niño, la intimidación había provenido de algún tipo de fijación por la fama, él disfrutaba de ser al que la gente miraba y respetaba. Eso es por lo que él y Eddy había estado peleando, por popularidad. _"Y ahora míranos. Es un perdedor y yo soy el mandamás."_ Y, por supuesto, las chicas habían llorado por él, pasado noches sin dormir por él, tenían el corazón roto por él. Y, por supuesto, había perdido algunos amigos por las cosas que había dicho o hecho. Pero nunca había tendido un real miedo por perder a alguien. Siempre había otro amigo allí para pasar el rato y bromear, y siempre había otra chica ahí, dispuesta a dormir con él y probar suerte en ganar su corazón.

Pero no había otro Doble D.

Y maldita sea, nunca había habido una chica que le haya hecho sentir de la manera que lo hizo aquel chico. Había una inocencia en él que conducía a Kevin a la locura en más de un sentido. Era como una droga; como la nicotina en los cigarrillos que consumía de vez en cuando, sin embargo, con Edd no podría tener moderación. Siempre quería más. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que estaría involucrado con uno de los idiotas.

Tomó otro trago de vodka y parpadeó ante la borrosidad de sus ojos. Edd había escapado antes de que Kevin pudiera enmendar el daño que había hecho, diciendo una mentira. Alguna mierda sobre tarea olvidada, pero Kevin sabía que eso no era verdad. _"Edd lo hubiera escrito hace unas semanas si debía presentarlo el lunes."_ No, el adolescente probablemente había corrido a casa para llorar un poco más, suponiendo que si estaba fuera de su vista, estaría fuera de su mente. Pero ese no era el caso.

No sabía qué hacer ahora. Nunca había estado en una situación tan comprometedora como esa, no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia para ir allí. Se sentía como si estuviera pisando tierra de nadie. ¿Cómo podía hacer las paces con Edd? ¿Enviándole flores y chocolate? De alguna manera, Kevin no creía que tratar a Edd como lo haría con una chica podría llevarle muy lejos. _"Eso probablemente empeorará las cosas." _ Pero, ¿qué, entonces? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a darle la noticia a los chicos? _"Nunca me toman en serio."_ Con un gemido, el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por la cara. Ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza y sólo había estado bebiendo durante un par de horas.

Tenía que hablar con Edd. Ordenar todo. No podía esperar hasta mañana, o hasta que lo viera el lunes. No, tenía que suceder ahora, antes de Edd tuviese algunas ideas malas en la cabeza. En su mente intoxicada, era una idea perfecta, un plan perfecto. Tomando un último trago de la botella, saltó de la cama y agarró su chaqueta en la salida.

No más de cinco minutos después, Kevin se tropezaba al cruzar la calle hacia la casa de Edd. Las ventanas estaban oscuras - todas menos una, y Kevin pensó que era seguro asumir que debía ser de Edd. Estaba en la cara izquierda de la casa, en el segundo piso. Kevin se tambaleó, buscando la tierra en la luna.

Recogió un guijarro y lo tiró contra la ventana. Se perdió. _"Maldito vodka."_ Lo intentó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. _"Diablos, si los chicos me vieran ahora se burlan de mí. ¿Un lanzador que no puede alcanzar un objetivo más grande que una zona de strike?"_ Encontró otra piedra y la lanzó. El crujido le dijo que había golpeado el cristal. _"Finalmente."_ Pero no pasó nada. Con un gruñido, Kevin miró desesperadamente a su alrededor. Había un roble que estaba junto a la casa de Edd. Una bombilla se iluminó sobre su cabeza.

"_Puedo escalar eso."_

Comenzó su ascenso por el árbol. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su pie resbaló de una rama, y se apresuró a agarrar el apoyo más cercano. La corteza le cortaba la mano_. "Si alguien me va va a pensar que estoy tratando de forzar la entrada"_ Con ese pensamiento en mente, se movió más rápido, tratando de calmar sus manos temblorosas. A medio camino del árbol, él se encaramó a la siguiente rama con un gruñido. _"Casi"._ Colocando un pie en un espacio entre dos delgadas ramas, se inclinó y se asomó a la ventana. Cosas pulcramente etiquetadas, cajas de insectos, un escritorio repleto de libros. _"Bingo"_. Soltó la rama con una mano, en un precario equilibrio, y golpeó el cristal con los nudillos.

Tap-tap-tap.

Tres golpes en rápida sucesión; demasiado anormal que es causada por la naturaleza. Edd se sentó aturdido en su cama, limpiándose la cara con la palma de la mano, y miró a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

Giró su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la habitación. Para su completa sorpresa, Kevin estaba del otro lado, saludando. Edd miró su reloj despertador_. "¿A las 2:30 de la mañana?"_ Con un suspiro, echó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie.

"_¿...Kevin, de pie en mi ventana? Eso es ridículo. ¡Mi habitación está en el segundo piso!"_

Preguntándose si estaba sumergido en un extraño sueño, Edd cruzó la habitación en silencio, con los pies descalzos y abrió su ventana, deslizándola. El viento fresco y agradable de la noche junto con una sonrisa burlona Kevin.

"K-Kevin, ¿cómo lo hiciste...?"

Edd se hizo a un lado mientras Kevin subía torpemente por la ventana. "Doble D, tenemos que hablar."

"Pero, ¿cómo llegaste hasta mi ventana?"

"Escalé"

Edd fijó en él una mirada de incredulidad, simplemente contemplándolo por un momento, y luego se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza. "Kevin, ¡eres muy imprudente! ¿Te das cuenta de las lesiones que podrías haber sufrido si hubieras caído-?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo" murmuró, mirando a Edd con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados - una mirada que Edd sólo podría describir como animal. _"Al igual que la forma en que un león mira a su cena..." _Disfrazó el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al levantar una mano para ajustar el gorro torcido. "Sin importar qué" Kevin ronroneó, avanzando hacia él como un león acechando a su presa.

"Tenemos que hablar", repitió. La boca de Edd estaba seca mientras retrocedía, alejándose del adolescente, resistiendo el impulso de dar media vuelta y huir como un antílope asustado. Había algo acerca de Kevin, algo diferente, aunque Edd no podía distinguirlo. La ronca de la voz de Kevin hizo que su corazón latiera contra su tórax forma casi dolorosa. Ese dolor palpitante dentro de él regresó en venganza. ¿El atleta realmente tenía tanta influencia sobre él? _"¡No ha hecho nada más que hablar y estoy casi temblando de terror!"_

"Sí, yo-"

Edd se detuvo en mitad de la frase, inhalando bruscamente cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared frente a la cama. "Kevin, ¿has estado bebiendo?"

"¿Me veo tan mal?" Sonrió ladeado. Las rodillas de Edd temblaban.

"N-No, lo puedo oler en tu aliento" susurró, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. No tenía adónde ir. Kevin estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios entreabiertos. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, el cuerpo delgado de Kevin se presiono contra Edd, inmovilizándolo allí, y los labios descendieron sobre los suyos.

El beso fue lento y pausado, demandando una respuesta. Era como una droga, de la cual Eddward estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en adicto. Nunca se había perdido a sí mismo como lo hacía con Kevin, se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en un maravilloso océano. Sus manos se alzaron por voluntad propia para sujetar los hombros robustos cuando los dientes atraparon su labio inferior. El suave jadeo fue devorado codiciosamente por Kevin cuando sus manos llegaron alrededor de las delgadas caderas, manteniéndolo allí. Su toque provocó un extraño deseo dentro de Edd, y no se dio cuenta de su necesidad de respirar hasta que Kevin se alejó para respirar. Edd inhaló aire dentro de sus pulmones privados de oxígeno, con las manos temblando como un adicto en rehabilitación. Atrapado entre la pared y un cuerpo fuerte, el ruido de la protesta de Edd fue amortiguado cuando Kevin lo besó de nuevo, más ávidamente. El deseo en la parte baja del abdomen de Edd se intensificó mientras una lengua trazaba su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, y Edd cedió tentativamente. Sus lenguas se enredaron lánguidamente mientras Kevin aparentemente lo devoraba.

Aquellos labios despiadados pronto descendieron, lengua trazado la curva de su cuello para mordisquear su garganta expuesta. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Edd cuando una mano callosa se movió bajo su camisa, los dedos acariciaban la piel virgen para todos, excepto él mismo. Su toque quemaba al chico y se estremeció cuando los dientes y la lengua de Kevin se paseaban por la sensible piel de su cuello, torturándolo con la anticipación de lo desconocido. El nombre de Kevin salió en dos sílabas rotas de los labios magullados por el beso.

"¡Kev... in...!"

Lentamente se iba perdiendo dentro de todas esas sensaciones, y luchó por formar un pensamiento lógico mientras los dedos de Kevin acariciaban su abdomen. Se sentía tan bien y anhelaba más. Ese sentimiento, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo era tan simple, sólo una reacción de sustancias químicas; dopamina, norepinefrina, serotonina y similares. Pero Edd nunca hubiera predicho que se sintiera así. Era erógeno, fogoso, maravilloso y...

La mano de Kevin deambuló más abajo, lo que provocó alarma en la mente de Edd, y el intelecto finalmente hizo caso omiso de su instinto.

"Kevin" murmuró, levantando sus manos para presionar con ligereza el pecho del otro. Él gruñó en respuesta, los dientes raspando a lo largo de la marca de nacimiento en forma de C sobre la clavícula de Edd. Su columna vertebral se puso rígida, y empujó al otro lejos con tanta fuerza como pudo. "¡Kevin, deja esto...!"

El pelirrojo se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro mientras examinaba al aturdido chico frente a él con las mejillas sonrosadas. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, alzó una mano para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. "Uh... Lo siento. Debe haber sido el alcohol."

"_No estoy tan borracho."_

Edd respiró profundamente. _"¿Eso realmente sucedió...? ¡Dios mío, espero que no esté demasiado ofendido...! "_Por de la expresión en el rostro de Kevin, Edd decidió que no estaba tan ofendido como estaba excitado. Las mejillas de Edd se sonrojaron aún más.

"Eso es todo... Muy bien."

Kevin rodó sus hombros hacia atrás, obviamente, tratando de disimular su turbación, y Edd levantó una mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

"Así que..." Miró hacia el otro con expectativa, y Edd se congeló.

¿Había asumido que Edd le permitiría quedarse? _"¿Aquí, en mi casa? ¿Esta noche?"_ el pánico lo invadió.

"Bueno, es muy tarde. ¡Probablemente deberías irte!" dijo, demasiado deprisa. Kevin frunció el ceño.

"Vamos, ¿no puedo quedarme aquí?"

Edd palideció, mirando por encima de él. Su cama era bastante pequeña. _"¡Tendríamos que dormir tan cerca...! "_

"Supongo que podría dormir en el suelo" ofreció tímidamente. Kevin arqueó una ceja.

"Olvídate de eso, hombre." Dio un paso adelante a un tembloroso Edd y simplemente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Te veré más tarde, idiota." La reprobatoria mirada de Edd se encontró con la sonrisa juguetona de Kevin mientras salía por la ventana. Los pies de Edd le llevaron hasta la ventana. Kevin había maniobrado hasta la siguiente rama, y Edd perdió su contacto.

Subir fue la parte fácil. Bajar era otra historia. Kevin hizo una mueca mientras buscaba a tientas la siguiente rama con el pie. _"Tiene que estar allí. Me levanté aquí de alguna manera."_ La suela de su Converse toco la corteza mientras empezaba a bajar.

_**Crack.**_

Edd jadeó cuando la delgada rama se rompió bajo el peso del atleta. Por un momento, Kevin quedó allí, con los brazos sosteniéndolo, pero luego cayó cerca de diez metros.

"Kevin!" gritó, asomándose por la ventana lo más lejos que pudo. Un gemido fue la única respuesta. Edd se volvió y huyó de su habitación, casi tropezando por las escaleras y salió volando por la puerta principal en sólo pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

"¡Kevin! ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?"

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Kevin, estaba sentado ahora. Frotándose el codo.

"Sí, eso creo."

"¡Oh, esto no habría sucedido si yo hubiera permitido que te quedaras! Rápido, entra y echare un vistazo."

Regresaron al interior de la casa, Edd señaló el sofá antes de correr escaleras arriba para recuperar un kit de primeros auxilios del dormitorio de sus padres, pensando que no habría problema. Después de todo, estaba utilizándolo para lo que estaba destinado a. Corrió escaleras abajo, se evaluó cuidadosamente los daños en el brazo de Kevin.

"Parece un leve esguince " concluyó, extrajo un vendaje grande triangular y unos pernos de seguridad. Kevin se sentó de nuevo, dejando a que Edd hacer lo que necesitara con su brazo, luego esterilizo y vendado el corte en su mejilla. Kevin cerró los ojos, disfrutando de tener toda la atención Edd sobre él. Después de que el vendaje fue colocado sobre su mejilla, Kevin sintió como Edd se alejaba y la habitación quedaba tranquila. Suspiró.

Momentos después, Kevin se volvió para mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá como Edd tropezaba al bajar las escaleras con un montón de almohadas y mantas cuidadosamente dobladas en sus brazos. Poniendolas sobre la mesa de café.

"He traído abajo bastantes mantas. S-Si necesita más, puedo traerlas."

"No, hay suficiente para nosotros dos allí. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí también?"

Edd miró hacia abajo tímidamente, jugando con en el borde de su camisa. "Si eso es lo que prefieres..."

"Sí, me gustaría."

Edd sonrió suavemente y se giró para organizar las almohadas en los dos sofás, perpendiculares entre sí, en la sala de estar. Kevin lo observaba sin hacer nada, tumbado en el sillón de felpa, el escozor de su mejilla totalmente olvidado.

_"Sí, definitivamente no hay nadie como él."_

"Esto es para ti."

Edd sostenía una manta, Kevin la tomo con su brazo sano. Edd se movió para apagar la luz y retirarse a su propio sofá, cubriéndose con la manta. Quedaron en silencio, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj en la pared encima de la chimenea. Nunca antes había dormido abajo y se sentía extraño al hacerlo.

"Hey ¿Edd?"

Se volvió para mirar a Kevin, sus ojos aún se están ajustando a la oscuridad. Apenas podía distinguir la expresión grabada en el rostro de Kevin.

"¿Sí?"

Kevin giro para enfrentar a Edd, quitándose la gorra y arrojándola sobre la mesa.

"Lo estoy. Lo siento, quiero decir."

La sonrisa que se deslizó en la cara de Edd no pudo ser detenida. "Gracias, Kevin. Te lo agradezco."

Kevin se quedó en silencio, y Edd se movió para acostarse en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo.

Kevin le daba miedo. Sólo una persona - un sarcástico deportista pelirrojo - poseía la capacidad para cambiarlo. Podía influir en Edd en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado; maneras que había creído era incapaz. Un matón egoísta de su infancia sostenía sin saberlo, su cordura en la palma de su mano.

"¿... Kevin?" susurró, sin saber si el otro hombre ya había caído en la inconsciencia.

"¿Mn?" fue la respuesta despreocupada.

"No quiero entrometerme, pero... Si uno tuviera que etiquetarnos bajo los estándares de la sociedad, ¿qué dirían?"

Kevin se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del brazo del sofá en Edd. "Todo depende de la respuesta."

"Mis d-disculpas," Edd tartamudeó, "pero me temo que no se me ha proporcionado una pregunta todavía."

"¿Quieres salir?

"¿Perdón?" Edd chilló, con los ojos cada vez más amplios en la tenue luz. Kevin sonrió.

"¿Quieres... ya sabes, ser mi novio?"

Edd se congeló, sus miembros se paralizaron en su lugar. Por mucho que quisiera aceptar, todas las veces en que había anticipado ese preciso momento y tan incrédulo como estaba, no se atrevía a hablar. Después de un silencio desalentador, susurró en voz baja.

"¿Podría tomar unos pocos días para pensar en ello, tal vez?"

Kevin apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba el olor de Edd que le rodeaba en las mantas y almohadas.

"Toma todo el tiempo que necesites."


	6. Chapter 6

_¡El capítulo seis está aquí!_

_Me he dado cuenta de que algunos de ustedes han estado_  
_preguntando si el quinto capítulo era el último capítulo,_  
_así que sólo quiero dejar claro que esta_  
_historia no ha terminado aún! Estoy planeando_  
_en al menos tres o cuatro capítulos más._

_De todos modos, ¡disfrutenla! Sé los digo_  
_siempre pero ¡gracias por los_  
_continuos review, follow y favoritos!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo seis

* * *

Cuando Kevin se despertó, el aroma distintivo de tocino le golpeó en plena cara. Confundido por que su padre estaba haciendo el desayuno, se sentó, abriendo los ojos, atontado. _"¿Por qué estoy en un sofá?"_ Miró alrededor de la sala de estar que definitivamente no era de él, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron uno tras otro, creando un dolor sordo en su cabeza. El vodka, la brillante idea de subir al árbol y luego caer de él. Estaba en la casa de Edd. Mirando hacia su brazo aún vendado, se flexionó. No se sentía muy mal. Quitó la férula, se estiró y arrojó la manta de sus piernas. Se levantó y entró en la cocina, en busca del origen del delicioso olor.

Edd estaba cerca de la estufa, algunos botes sobre los quemadores. Un delantal azul claro estaba atado a su cintura. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Kevin se rió entre dientes. Edd saltó, obviamente sorprendido, y se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"¡Buenos días, Kevin!" Exclamó.

Una sonrisa perezosa se acomodó en sus labios. "Buenos días. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

"Huevos y tocino. Espero que sea al-"

"Suena bien." Kevin interrumpió ahorrándole a Edd el problema. Él le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se giró para dar la vuelta al tocino que crepitaba en la sartén.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi brazo no es el problema. Pero la cabeza..." Kevin frunció el ceño, cambiando su peso sobre una pierna.

"Anticipé una resaca, así que me tomé la libertad de preparar algunas provisiones para ayudar a aliviar el malestar." Señaló a la barra opuesta, y Kevin se acercó a ver, las frías baldosas bajo sus pies descalzos. Se veía como un maldito kit de supervivencia. Un vaso de jugo de naranja, algunos analgésicos y una toallita prolijamente doblada que estaba húmeda al tacto. Con una sonrisa divertida, Kevin metió las pastillas en la boca.

"Gracias, amigo."

Tragando el Tylenol con un sorbo de jugo, vio a Edd poner los huevos en dos platos y arriba de ellos unas rebanadas de tocino. Kevin miró la cafetera con nostalgia.

"La cafeína es una de las peores cosas para una resaca, Kevin." Edd reprendió, llevando los platos a la mesa. Kevin lo siguió a regañadientes.

"Esto es realmente bueno" comentó Kevin entre bocado y bocado. Edd sonrió tímidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda.

"Gracias."

"Yo no sabía que podías cocinar."

"Bueno" dijo Edd con nostalgia "cuando estás solo en casa durante la mayor parte de tu infancia, debes aprender a preparar tu propia comida."

"Lo siento, hombre." _"Eso es algo que tenemos en común" _pensó Kevin. Los padres de Edd parecían estar fuera tanto como el papá de Kevin.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a la escuela?"

Edd levantó la vista de su plato casi vacío, fijándola en Kevin con una mirada aprensiva. "¿E-en tu motocicleta?"

"Si. Vamos, sobreviviste a los dos primeros viajes, ¿verdad?"

Con una sonrisa tímida, Edd asintió. "Está bien, supongo."

Después de deshacerse de sus platos en el lavavajillas y recuperar su bolsa, Edd siguió a Kevin al exterior. La pareja cruzó la calle bajo la suave luz del sol de la mañana, caminando quizá demasiado cerca. Las mejillas de Edd estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Esperó hasta que Kevin desapareció dentro, y la puerta del garaje pronto se abrió para revelar a Kevin mientras tiraba hacia arriba. Caminó con su moto a afuera, y luego se volvió para tirar de la puerta hacia abajo. Edd tomó la ocasión de admirar la moto en plena luz del día. _"Un trabajo de pintura maravilloso. Lo hizo a mano, sin duda. "_

"Hey."

La voz de Kevin llamó su atención, y miró hacia arriba mientras el otro le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura con indiferencia. Edd se congeló ante la repentina cercanía, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

"Iba en serio con lo que dije. Ayer por la noche. Sólo para que sepas" agregó, con una sonrisa sobria plasmada en su rostro. Con grandes ojos azul-verdoso, el calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Edd cuando Kevin se inclinó para colocar un inocente beso en los labios. Luego, tomo el casco de repuesto para su compañero. "La seguridad primero."

El mundo pasó como un borrón mientras Kevin lo llevaba a la escuela en su amada motocicleta. El chico más pequeño se aferró a él con los brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, y Kevin sonrió burlonamente. Al menos no estaba aterrorizado como si hubiera sido la primera vez. Tal vez incluso estaba disfrutando.

Otros dos giros y Kevin entró en el estacionamiento, apagando el motor mientras aparcaba en un sitio. Él rió mientras Edd continuaba aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Estamos aquí, genio."

Con un suave _'oh'_, soltó su cintura y observó cómo Kevin desmontaba antes de intentar imitarlo. El resultado lo dejó desequilibrado, y se habría caído si Kevin no lo atrapaba. "Ten cuidado." murmuró, empujándolo de nuevo en una posición derecha. Edd sonrió tímidamente y le entregó el casco.

"¿Cuál es tu primera clase?"

"Sala de estudios." Kevin respondió con una sonrisa culpable. Edd lo miró, confusión garabateada en su cara.

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste...?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Edd sonrió a sus propias palabras y negó con la cabeza. "Kevin, eres-"

"¿Impresionante?"

"... solícito." Dijo Edd.

"¿En el lenguaje idiota eso significa impresionante?"

"Esto significa que eres considerado." Edd rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Kevin permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro ante la visión de la risa de Edd.

"Vamos."

Desde el otro lado del aparcamiento, tres pares de ojos observaban a los dos caminar por a la escuela.

* * *

Edd vació el contenido de su bandeja en el bote de basura al mismo tiempo que la campana de diez minutos sonaba. Izó su bolso sobre el hombro, se despidió de sus amigos al salir de la cafetería, pensando que tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar por el baño antes de Cálculo. Empujó la puerta, dejando su mochila por los lavabos, y se fue a lo suyo.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, regresó a los lavabos para una limpieza muy necesaria. Le disgustaba usar las instalaciones del instituto – _"¡Asqueroso, tan sucio!"_ - Pero a veces, no podía evitarlo. La puerta se abrió detrás de él, pero no se molestó en mirar. Lavado sus manos del jabón, miró al espejo.

"Hey, doble cerebrito. "

Edd se sobresaltó, girando para quedar cara a cara con dos chicos altos, uno moreno y otro rubio. Rápidamente los reconoció como miembros del equipo de béisbol.

"S-saludos. ¿Cómo puedo serles de ayuda?" Edd tartamudeó, con los lavabos encajándose en la parte baja de su espalda.

"¿Cómo está Kevin?"

"N-no lo sé."

"No sabes, ¿eh? has estado andando a su alrededor lo suficiente." La campana de dos minutos le interrumpió.

"¡Mis disculpas, pero me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde a Calculo!" Edd empezó a caminar a la puerta.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte."

Edd volvió la cabeza hacia la voz. Otro chico estaba junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Un temor se instaló dentro de su estómago. Se volvió hacía los otros dos, y levantó las manos en sumisión.

"Vamos, vamos, señores, hay muchas alternativas antes que usar la violencia"

El moreno dio un paso adelante, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Edd en su puño. Él se estremeció.

"Escucha, punk." Edd sintió al otro chico levantarlo, sus pies apenas tocaban el azulejo. "Kevin no es gay y no necesita a alguien como tú a su alrededor. Así que aléjate de él, ¿lo entiendes? La apuesta ha terminado."

La barbilla de Edd tembló. El rubio al lado de ellos se echó a reír.

"Aw, ¡va a llorar! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar?" Dio un paso adelante, tocando la barbilla de Edd. "No eres nada para él, marica."

El moreno soltó su camisa, y Edd se tambaleó hacia atrás contra los lavabos, buscando cualquier cosa menos a ellos. "Y esto nunca sucedió, ¿entendido?" Salieron del baño, el rubio le llamó sobre su hombro.

"Nos vemos más tarde, doble idiota."

* * *

"¿Quieres que les dé una paliza, doble D? ¡Puedo enseñarles una lección o cuatro!"

Edd miró a su amigo entre sus dedos, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. "Eso no es necesario, Ed, pero aprecio tu preocupación."

"No son más que un par de idiotas. Relájate, yo idearé una manera de vengarnos de ellos."

"Eso tampoco es necesario, Eddy." insistió, moviendo la cabeza. "Ya he resuelto el problema."

"Pero ahora no puedes pasar el rato con Kevin, Doble D!"

"Exactamente, Ed."

"... Pero te gusta Kevin, Doble D."

Las mejillas de Edd se sonrojaron mientras se ponía el gorro sobre la cara. "¿Podemos no hablar de esto?" Su voz era ahogada por la tela.

"Sí, en serio. Tenemos como siete películas para ver." dijo Eddy, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Edd. Estiro la mano para tirar del sombrero de Edd, dejando al descubierto sus ojos. "Te vas a perder la mejor parte."

* * *

_"Ha alcanzado el límite de-"_

"¡Maldita sea!"

Kevin arrojó su teléfono celular en la cama. Rebotó en el colchón y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, pero no podría haberle importado menos. Se sacó la gorra de béisbol y pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

Había pasado más de una semana y Edd apenas le había dado la hora del día. Cada vez que había tratado de acercarse al chico, ya sea que Edd le daba alguna excusa de mierda para poder escapar o se escabullía antes de que Kevin pudiese incluso decir una sola palabra. Había llamado a su puerta, sin éxito. La única vez que se las había arreglado para interceptar a Edd para preguntarle por qué no había respondido, el chico, nervioso, le había dicho que había estado en la ducha. Kevin no le creyó. Eso no era. Edd no contestaba sus llamadas telefónicas, no respondía a ningún correo electrónico, y en general lo estaba evitando por completo.

"_Le he asustado con esa pregunta."_

¿Qué le había pasado? Ahora que pensaba, él definitivamente no debió haber hecho esa propuesta tan pronto. _"Debí darle más tiempo. "_

Tal vez era lo mejor.

Kevin frunció el ceño. ¿Lo era? ¿Acaso era que Edd no lo quería? Recordó las palabras de Nazz.

_"Si te hace feliz, entonces, ¿A quién le importa? ¡Luchar por él, y entonces al menos sabrás que lo intentaste!"_

Kevin se puso la gorra de nuevo. Había algo en ese chico. ¿Era amor? Nah. "_Todavía no."_ ¿Podría ser? _'Tal vez'_. Nunca había estado enamorado, no realmente. Se sentó, arrastrándose a través de de la cama para inclinarse y recoger su teléfono. Escribió un mensaje con sus pulgares y pulso enviar, presentando a Edd una oferta que sabía que el chico no podía dejar pasar.

Sí, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente. Todavía tenía algo para pelear.

* * *

"¿Cuál fue tu respuesta para el número diecisiete?"

"Uh... 0.37."

"Incorrecto." Edd suspiró suavemente, acercándose a mirar el cuaderno de Kevin. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho mal?"

Kevin se encogió de hombros. "¿Lo hice al revés otra vez?"

"Sí. Cuando quieres obtener la densidad, se divide la masa en el volumen, no el volumen en la masa. Así que, si el aluminio tiene una masa de 60.75 gramos, se divide ese por el volumen, que es 22.5 La respuesta es 2.70."

"Oh." fue la respuesta distraído de Kevin. _"Es tan lindo cuando divaga sobre la química."_

"Así que, ¿cuál sería la respuesta si te dijera que la masa ahora es de 475 gramos, y el volumen de 60,4?"

"Uh..." Hubo una pausa mientras Kevin empujó los botones de la calculadora con la goma de borrar de su lápiz. "7.8642-"

"Redondea hasta las centésimas, 7.86… Pero, sí."

Con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, Kevin pensó que el trabajo valía la pena. Sin embargo, no era trabajo para Edd. química era su tema favorito, seguido muy de cerca por las matemáticas. Además, Edd disfrutaba enormemente de las tutorías. Su semana fue realizada al ver a un estudiante tener éxito en algo que había fracasado previamente. Y parte de él estaba agradecido de que su profesor de Química lo asignara para ayudarle a Kevin con la clase. Pasar tiempo con él era algo que realmente había extrañado.

"Edd, tenemos que hablar."

Edd estaba tranquilo. Kevin frunció el ceño, las cejas se juntaron. "Mira, entiendo que no quieras decir que sí, pero no tienes que evitarme."

Edd se lo quedó mirando. ¿Kevin pensaba que lo estaba evitando por la propuesta de la semana pasada? Con un movimiento negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. ¿Kevin no estaba involucrado directamente con el incidente en el baño? ¿Podría ser posible que no tuviera ninguna idea?

"¿Doble D?"

Edd levantó la cabeza, esquivando la mirada del otro. El ceño de Kevin se profundizó.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"S-sí." murmuró Edd, levantando una mano para juguetear con su sombrero.

"Vamos. Entonces, habla conmigo."

Edd dudó durante unos minutos más, con un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, habló.

"Bueno, tus amigos..."

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos?"

Kevin observó la forma en que Edd miraba a todas partes menos a él, la forma en que se movió incómodo, la forma en que temblaba. Todo eso no le sentó bien. "¿Qué hicieron, Edd? ¿Han dicho algo?"

"Supongo que se podría decir que-"

"¿Qué dijeron?"

Una vez más, la pregunta fue recibida con un silencio incómodo. Kevin tocó el hombro del chico más pequeño. "No me voy a enojar, Edd."

"Me dijeron que... te dejará en paz. Que tú no necesitas estar preocupado por mi no-heterosexual presencia " dijo en voz baja.

Kevin suspiró por la nariz. "Joder, lo sabía." murmuró. "¿Qué más dijeron? ¿Cómo te han llamado?"

"... Ellos podrían haber utilizado algunos términos despectivos..."

Kevin apretó los dientes. Edd sonrió nerviosamente. "Kevin, las palabras no significan nada para mí, solo palos y piedras-"

"Yo me encargo de ellos."

"Kevin, no es necesario-"

"No te preocupes por ellos. Así que…" se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, " entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?"

Edd sonrió suavemente, encontrando entrañable que Kevin hubiera estado tan preocupado.

"No."

"Está bien. Genial."

"Por lo tanto, la respuesta para la número dieciocho, ¿cuál es?"

* * *

"¿Qué diablos voy a decirle a los chicos?

Con un profundo suspiro, Kevin se metió en la ducha. El agua caliente se sentía bien en su cuerpo dolorido. La práctica de lanzadores ha sido brutal.

El día siguiente era lunes. Mañana tenía que hacer frente a una situación que preferiría ignorar. Pero no podía fingir que las cosas serían las mismas. No, él no podía simplemente salir con Doble D. Las cosas no eran así de fáciles. No, no podía hacerlo con un chico - especialmente no con un idiota como Edd. Las reglas de la escuela no funcionan así.

Kevin frotó sus brazos con una barra de jabón, apenas prestando atención. De la forma en que lo veía, tenía dos opciones. Todo ese asunto había ido muy lejos como para echarse atrás - que no era una opción. Podía sólo mentirles, decir que no había nada entre él y Edd, y decirles que dejaran al chico en paz. O bien, podría ir a por todo y decirles la verdad, lo que probablemente le ganaría una fractura de mandíbula y el costo de su popularidad. Fue lo suficientemente honesto para admitir a sí mismo que le gustaba la atención. ¿Edd valía la pena?

_"Realmente no podemos mantenerlo en secreto para siempre."_

Enjuagó el champú de su cabello, cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla mientras salía de la ducha.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey Nazz."

"Oh, hey Kev. ¿Qué pasa?"

Con poca vacilación, Kevin le dijo todo, incluyendo la segunda cita, la forma en que había subido hasta el árbol, el encuentro con los chicos del equipo. Nazz escucho tranquilamente durante toda la llamada - tan tranquila, de hecho, que Kevin se preguntó si ella había colgado.

"¿... Nazz?"

"Si. Estoy aquí."

"Entonces, ¿qué crees?"

Suspiró, y la línea crujió. "Bueno, tienes razón. No puedes ocultarlo para siempre. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue para mí? Las personas empezaron a propagar rumores y toda esa mierda, me hubiera gustado salir con la verdad desde el principio."

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Pero lo bueno es que, así averiguas quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos."

"¿Verdaderos amigos?"

"Si. Me refiero a la gente a la que realmente le agradas. Jesucristo, si se deshacen de ti simplemente porque se enteran de que estás saliendo con otro hombre, no valen tu tiempo de todos modos. "

Kevin sonrió. "¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan sabia?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Cállate." Él se rió en respuesta y estuvieron en silencio por un momento. "Hombre, yo nunca te he visto tan estresado en mi vida. ¿Qué te ha hecho Doble D?"

"No lo sé, Nazz."

Ella se quedó en silencio, contemplando su tono de derrota. "... ¿De verdad te gusta?"

Kevin suspiró, contenta de que ella no estuviera allí para ver el tono rosado de sus mejillas. "Sí, de verdad."

"Bueno, entonces, lucha por él. ¿Cierto? Cuando te enteraste de lo mío, no me miraste diferente, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, no. Eres Nazz. Siempre lo has sido."

"Exactamente. Y todavía eres Kevin, incluso si estas con Edd."

"Gracias, Nazz."

* * *

"Hey chicos, vamos a tener una reunión de equipo antes."

Kevin vio como los miembros del equipo se comenzaban a reunir y después se reunió con ellos en los bancos en el centro del vestuario. A pesar de la edad de Kevin, incluso los mayores miraban hacia él. Era el capitán del equipo. No estaba seguro de si eso iba a funcionar a su favor o no.

Kevin esperó impaciente a que todos se reunieron alrededor antes de hablar.

"Hey, entonces, vamos a darles una patada en culo mañana, ¿no?"

Un coro de "maldición, sí" y silbidos siguieron su pregunta. Una sonrisa nerviosa se instalo en su rostro.

"Bien. Pero, uh, tengo algo más que hablar. Y quiero que todos ustedes escuchen."

Kevin miró a los rostros curiosos, su estomago repentinamente se revolvió. _"Amigo, ¿desde cuándo te pones nervioso? Débil."_

"Entonces, la semana pasada, algunos de ustedes se metieron con Doble D para que pasara de mí. Y no me importa realmente de quién se trataba. Pero quiero decir, vamos chicos, eso no está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, es un nerd y le jugamos una pequeña broma, pero él es realmente genial. Y... Creo que es impresionante"

"Amigo, ¿esto es una cosa gay?"

Kevin miró al moreno - Todd - que había hablado.

"... Y, ¿qué si lo es?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Todd rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. "Lo que sea, hombre." Kevin lo vio salir.

"¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?"

Mark se puso lentamente de pie. Kevin lo miró, era un tipo grande, un linebacker en el equipo de fútbol. Dio un paso adelante, tensando su mandíbula, y lo golpeó.

El golpe lo tiró hacia atrás y tropezó, golpeando los lockers detrás de él. Levantó los brazos para bloquear los siguientes golpes, pero ninguno llegó. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a tres chicos deteniendo a Mark.

"¡Suéltame, hombre!"

Mark los apartó, atravesó a Kevin con la mirada, y luego pisoteo fuera del vestuario. Una mano se extendió y Kevin la tomó.

"Mark tiene un mal genio. Lo superará, Kev."

"Si. Lo que sea, hombre. Si te gustan los hombres, genial. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no delante de nosotros."

Kevin sonrió, levantando una mano para tocarse la cara donde los nudillos de Mark habían chocado con su mejilla.

Gabe le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Lindo ojo morado."

* * *

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el censo semanal de sus hormigas. Perder la cuenta, suspiró con frustración. "Vuelvo en un momento. ¡No se vayan!" Riéndose de sí mismo, bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal y la abrió.

"... Kevin! ¡Dios mío!"

El ojo estaba empezando a inflamarse por la equimosis, claramente de un golpe reciente. La acumulación de sangre en el tejido debajo de su ojo estaba creando un color brillante púrpura y rojo.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ven adentro!"

Cerró la puerta cuando Kevin entró, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ya me encargue de todo."

La realización apareció lentamente en el rostro de Edd mientras miraba al atleta. "Kevin! ... No deberías haber hecho eso. Oh, ¿te duele?"

"Es sólo un ojo negro, idiota. Nada de llorar otra vez." Kevin murmuró, levantando una mano para frotar sus nudillos en la mejilla de Edd.

Edd se mordió los labios. "Voy a t-traerte un poco de hielo." Tartamudeó, retirándose a la cocina. Kevin lo siguió lentamente.

"Sabes, en realidad fue bastante bueno."

"Bien, Kevin. Me fue _bien_." Le corrigió, incapaz de resistirse a modificar el error gramatical. Colocó unos cubitos de hielo en una bolsa Ziploc. "Y a juzgar por el hematoma peri orbital desarrollándose en tu cara, me temo que debo responder a tu declaración con escepticismo."

"... ¿Qué?" Kevin tomó la bolsa de hielo con una mirada de incomprensión. Edd suspiró.

"Si te fue _'muy bien'_, entonces ¿por qué te duele?"

"Fue la reacción de un tipo."

Alargo su mano libre hacia adelante, atrayendo al chico más cerca de él, sonriendo ante el chillido de Edd. "Además, era algo que tenía que hacer."

"¿Era?"

"Si. No van a molestarte nunca más."

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Edd, pero fue ahuyentada por la boca de Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

_¡El capítulo siete ha llegado!_

_Gracias chicos, por todo. ¡No puedo_  
_creer lo popular que esta historia se ha vuelto!_

_Nota : lean el comic de asphyxion,_  
_basado en una escena de este capítulo!  
_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

Capítulo siete

* * *

"K-Kevin, ¿estás seguro de que esto está bien?"

"Ya han pasado dos semanas, Doble D." Kevin respondió, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros delgados. Las mejillas de Edd se sonrojaron ante el cálido gesto. "Además, estoy lanzando hoy. ¿Sabes algo sobre el béisbol?" Echó un vistazo a Edd mientras pasaban al campo de fútbol. Edd parpadeó.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Te pregunté si sabes algo sobre béisbol." Kevin sonrió con diversión.

"Conozco lo suficiente."

"Sí, ¿y cuánto de eso viene de la investigación de anoche?"

Edd sonrió tímidamente, sorprendido in fraganti. "Tal vez la mitad"

"'_Mitad_, mi culo. " Kevin se rió entre dientes. "Hey, espera un segundo." Se detuvo, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Edd girando su cuerpo hacia él, dándole al adolescente desgarbado una mirada. Negó con la cabeza. "Tengo una idea". Kevin abrió la cremallera de su mochila y sacó un bulto blanco de la ropa, sacudiendo hacia fuera. Era una camiseta de práctica con el número doce cocido en la parte posterior. "Alza los brazos." Edd obedeció y Kevin tiró de la camisa hacia abajo sobre su cabeza. "Esta, probablemente, será la única vez yo pueda llegar a _**ponerte**_ ropa." sonrió.

"¡Kevin! ¡Eso no es apropiado!"

"Saca la cabeza de allí, Doble idiota." Kevin se rió.

El cuello finalmente se deslizó sobre el sombrero de Edd, permitiendo que su cabeza saliera, encontrándose con la sonrisa maliciosa de Kevin. "¿Esto ha sido lavado?"

"Lo dudo." Se inclinó para oler. "Rasca eso. Definitivamente no."

"Kevin, esto es tan antihigiénico..."

"Deja de quejarte. Aquí." dejó una gorra de béisbol sobre el gorro negro de Edd. La cual se deslizó hacia adelante cubriendo parte de su rostro y Kevin se rió. "Mi error." La levantó, revelando una tímida sonrisa de dientes separados. "Maldición."

"Kev, ¡vamos! ¡El calentamiento va a comenzar!"

"¡Sí!" Respondió por encima del hombro. Miró de nuevo a Edd. "¿Me das un beso de buena suerte?"

"P-pero Kevin, ¡estamos en público!"

"Nadie está mirando. '" murmuró, sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor. Con una pequeña risita, Edd se alzó sobre sus puntillas para colocar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Kevin.

"¡Buena suerte!" gritó mientras Kevin salía trotando con los tacos haciendo clic ruidosamente sobre el concreto. Él hizo un gesto con la mano por encima de su cabeza en reconocimiento.

Edd serpenteó hacia las gradas y se sentó, nadando con la camiseta. Aún así, usarla le hacía sentir importante, como si perteneciera allí, incluso cuando sabía que estaba muy fuera de su elemento. Las mangas blancas, destinadas a ser cortas, cubrían sus codos y la mitad de sus antebrazos. _"Extraño."_ pensó _"Por supuesto, soy más delgado, pero Kevin no es mucho más grande que yo. Esta camiseta también le debe quedar un poco grande." _ Se sentó, con las rodillas presionadas juntas, las manos cruzadas en su regazo mientras observaba la progresión de calentamiento del equipo. Incluso desde la distancia, Edd se dio cuenta que los pantalones de béisbol de Kevin eran bastante apretados. Los estiramientos que hacían tensaban aún más el tejido, y Edd se encontró mirando fijamente la anatomía de Kevin, la plenitud de la musculatura de sus muslos, la curva de sus nalgas-...

"Hey."

Saltado, Edd sacó su atención lejos de Kevin y giró la cabeza. A su lado había dos chicas, ambas rubias y altas, vistiendo blusas de colores brillantes.

"Eres Doble D, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí." Tartamudeó, sorprendido al ser abordado de manera tan directa por el dúo, que eran, evidentemente, miembros de una camarilla social muy por encima de la suya. _"Estoy seguro de que esto viola un buen número de reglas en la agenda social no escrita de la escuela."_

"Entonces, tú y Kevin, ¿están saliendo?"

"Ah..." Edd sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta adecuada. "Yo... no diría eso, exactamente."

"Están a punto, sin embargo." Las dos chicas se rieron. Para su sorpresa, se unieron a él, sentándose como si planearan quedarse un rato. Los dedos de Edd temblaron mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

"Si Kev piensa que eres genial, entonces estás bien con nosotras."

"Sí, por supuesto. Soy Brittany."

"Makayla."

"E-encantado de conocerlas." Edd ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vio cómo que compartían un intercambio tácito y Edd inclinó la cabeza, esperando no haber dicho nada para ofenderlas.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Kevin?"

Edd levantó una mano para jugar nerviosamente con su gorro, olvidando por un momento la gorra de béisbol encima del mismo.

"Nos conocemos desde la escuela primaria."

"Oh, un miembro original de Peach Creek, ¿eh?"

"Qué extraño."

Su suposición no era del todo cierta pero Edd no se molestó en corregirlas. Miró al campo de béisbol cuando el juego comenzó, los Cobblers tomaron su lugar en la cancha como equipo local. Kevin estaba en el montículo con la pelota en la mano, giró su gorra hacia atrás. Con una expresión divertida, Edd observó que parecía ser un estilo adaptado por el equipo, por todos los jugadores la usaban de la misma manera _"Probablemente una tendencia que Kevin comenzó."_

Las chicas siguieron haciéndole preguntas, sentadas fielmente a su lado hasta el último out de la novena entrada. Después de algún tiempo, Edd llegó a la conclusión de que estas chicas eran amigas - y muy probablemente se sentían atraídas por - Kevin. Por alguna extraña razón, Edd se sintió especial. Esas chicas eran hermosas, sin duda, pero Kevin no estuvo involucrado con ninguna de las dos. Aunque fuese duro pensarlo de esa forma, Kevin lo había elegido sobre ellas. Edd jamás había tenido a alguien especial, y nunca había experimentado la sensación de tener a alguien que pudiera llamar suyo. Del mismo modo, nunca había pertenecido a alguien de esa forma. "Tú y Kevin no son nada por el momento." se recordó. Pero sin duda se sentía de esa manera.

El juego resultó ser excelente para Kevin, y otro triunfo para el quipo. Por si fuera poco, bateó un doble y anotó dos carreras en la cuarta entrada, ayudando a su propia causa. Edd se sintió feliz por ser capaz de descifrar tal hecho, además de retener una gran cantidad de tal conocimiento.

Luego de una breve reunión con el equipo en las bancas, Edd vio a Kevin acercándose, con la mochila colgando del hombro, el uniforme blanco manchado de marrón por la suciedad. Una sonrisa perezosa se formó en sus labios al reconocer a los acompañantes de Edd.

"Felicitaciones, Kevin." Edd ofreció cuando Kevin se acercó.

"Gracias." Se acercó por encima de la tribuna y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Edd, tirando de él contra su cuerpo. "Hey Brit, Makayla".

"Kevin, tenías razón."

"Sí, es adorkable ."

Al oír el apodo, Edd se sonrojó. Kevin se rió.

"Te lo dije." Apretó a Edd cariñosamente. "¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comer?" -preguntó, mirando al adolescente. Edd asintió tímidamente. "Hasta luego, chicas" les sonrió.

"¡Adiós Kev!"

Edd caminó junto a Kevin hacia el estacionamiento. El brazo del chico más alto se mantuvo alrededor de sus hombros, casi protectoramente.

"¿Qué tal un poco de yogurt helado para celebrar?"

"Kevin, eso es..." Edd hizo una pausa, a punto de darle una conferencia por la falta de valor alimenticio del yogur helado, pero la mirada en el rostro de Kevin era innegablemente entrañable. "... Eso suena maravilloso."

Kevin costeó hacia el estacionamiento, cortando el motor, y aseguró los cascos de los bolsillos laterales antes de caminar al interior. Esperaron en la fila detrás una madre y sus tres hijos.

"¿Alguna vez has estado aquí?" Preguntó Kevin, viendo a Edd mirando el menú en un aturdimiento. Negó con la cabeza. Kevin frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Bueno, ellos tienen un montón de buenos sabores..."

"¿Qué me recomiendas?"

"Uh... el mousse de chocolate blanco es bastante bueno. Así es el talud de torta."

"¿Qué pasa con el té verde?" preguntó, mirando a Kevin con vívidos ojos aguamarina.

"No sé. Nunca probé."

La familia en frente se apartó y Kevin sacó su cartera. Por un breve momento, la culpa se apoderó de Edd, pero sabía que no debía discutir con Kevin sobre quién pagaba. "Voy a tener una doble bola de mousse de chocolate blanco." Miró al chico a su lado.

"Voy a probar el té verde, por favor."

"Dale una doble bola." añadió Kevin. La chica detrás del mostrador asintió y desapareció para hacer sus conos.

"Kevin, no necesito tanto..." Protestó. Kevin evidentemente no le hizo caso, y Edd suspiro con derrota.

Después de haber recibido su yogur, Kevin escogió un lugar junto a la gran ventana. La lengua de Edd se lanzó a probar la sustancia cremosa.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Kevin, mirando a través de la mesa a su acompañante.

"¡Delicioso!"

Kevin sonrió, lamiendo su propio yogur.

"Tuviste un lanzamiento admirable, Kevin."

"¿Eso crees?" El atleta se recostó, apoyando un brazo en la parte posterior de la cabina. "Mi curva estaba rompiendo bastante bueno."

"'_Bien_, Kevin. "

"Sí, sí". Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Vas a hacer eso todo el maldito tiempo?"

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una sonrisa tímida y misteriosa. "Tal vez."

Terminaron su yogurt entre una conversación ociosa. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Kevin. Era agradable, simplemente estar con él, libre de cualquier juicio o conflicto. Una vez que los dos hubieron terminado, Edd tardo un poco más que Kevin, se ofreció a deshacerse de la basura. Arrojó las envolturas y servilletas en la basura, luego se apresuró hacia la puerta mientras Kevin mantuvo abierta para él. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Te ves lindo, pero necesito que me lo regreses" declaró Kevin, cogiendo su sombrero.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. Kevin agarró la gorra de la cabeza de Edd, uno de sus dedos atrapo la tela del gorro negro. Cuando le arrebató la gorra, el querido gorro de Edd cayó. Los ojos cyan se abrieron como platos cuando se giró, tratando de atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo, sin ningún resultado. Sus manos volaron a su cabeza, tratando de cubrirse.

Pero Kevin ya había visto suficiente.

Edd se volvió y corrió de vuelta a la sala. Abrió la puerta del baño y se metió cerrando con llave detrás de él.

Kevin se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ver. Corrió hacia la puerta, asomó la cabeza al interior y se encontró con varias miradas curiosas pertenecientes a la madre, sus hijos y los empleados. Les fulminó con la mirada hasta que apartaron sus ojos de él, luego siguió su camino hasta el estrecho pasillo de los baños.

"¿Doble D?"

No hubo respuesta. Se apoyó contra la puerta, enganchando los pulgares en las trabillas del pantalón de béisbol.

"Edd, esto-..." Suspiró por la nariz. "No cambia nada"

Escucho un sollozo del otro lado de la puerta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a Edd. Nunca fue bueno en este tipo de cosas.

"Mira, tengo tu gorro aquí. Por qué no abres la puerta y te lo doy."

Por un momento, muy largo, hubo un silencio total en el cuarto de baño. Entonces, oyó otro sollozo y el roce de la ropa, antes de escuchar cómo quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Kevin se apartó y Edd la abrió lentamente.

Ante él había un Edd sin gorra, con los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se veía como algún otro sin su gorro - pero no, seguía siendo el mismo chico de ojos verdes y desgarbado que Kevin había conocido casi toda su vida. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, cayendo por la línea de la mandíbula; Kevin nunca había sabido que era tan largo. Trató no mirar la piel, curada de algún trauma del pasado. Trató de no echar una ojeada a la forma en que la cicatriz iba desde el centro de la frente hacia atrás pasando por su cuero cabelludo, evitando que el cabello crezca allí. Era un espectáculo extraño, y le recordó a Kevin un momento de su infancia, cuando su gato, Murphy, había tenido una cirugía y le habían afeitado parte de su pelo. Había sido una pequeña incisión, sin embargo, el pelo que había crecido alrededor había sido suficiente para cubrir la piel dañada. No había manera de cubrir la cicatriz de Edd. "Excepto por un gorro"

Kevin extendió dicho sombrero con cautela, Edd lo tomó, colocándolo de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

La pareja no compartió ni una palabra en su viaje de vuelta a la motocicleta. Kevin montó y esperó hasta que Edd estuvo sentado detrás de él antes de encender el motor. No hablaron durante el viaje, Kevin condujo de vuelta a la casa de Edd, rodeando el cul-de-sac y deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa. Desmontaron y Eddward le entregaron su casco a Kevin.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Edd levantó la cabeza al oír la suave y ronca voz de Kevin. Se detuvieron uno frente al otro, la moto los separaba. El chico suspiró, sin palabras dirigiéndose a su casa. Oyó a Kevin seguirle.

"Yo era sólo un niño," murmuró Edd, deteniéndose en la puerta. Sacó sus llaves en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. "No tengo ningún recuerdo del incidente, pero me lo han dicho tantas veces que lo he vuelto a vivir en pesadillas." La puerta se abrió con un clic. Edd volvió hacia Kevin con ojos solemnes. "¿Quieres entrar?"

"Sí, claro."

Edd cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Fue justo después de la primera lluvia de otoño. Mis padres estaban en el asiento delantero y yo en el trasero, atado a un siento de seguridad." Él se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, con los ojos hacia abajo. "Mi padre frenó demasiado rápido en una luz roja. Nuestro coche patinó y rodó. Los pasajeros de los otros dos coches que golpeamos salieron prácticamente ilesos"

Hizo una pausa, respirando lentamente, y levantó los ojos. Kevin lo miraba, toda su atención centrada en lo que estaba diciendo. Esa mirada parecía darle algún tipo de fuerza, y él tragó saliva, nerviosa continúo.

"N- nuestra ventana lateral se rompió y un pedazo de vidrio se incrustó en mi cráneo." Levantó una mano para tocar inconscientemente el lado derecho de su cabeza. "Fue unos treinta minutos antes de que llegara una ambulancia, y tardó tres operaciones independientes en quitar todos los fragmentos de vidrio. El hombre que realizó las operaciones le dijo a mis padres que tuve la suerte de haber sobrevivido, y aún más por escapar sin daño cerebral " Suspiró, la explicación evidentemente tomaba mucho de él. "Mi madre solía decir que la cicatriz era un recordatorio de mi segunda oportunidad, y que no formaba parte del plan que Dios me tiene el morir ese día."

Kevin se acercó, levantando las manos al gorro negro. Edd se estremeció cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo mientras sacaba suavemente el sombrero de la cabeza, cepillando los mechones de cabello negro a medida que caían en su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la piel cicatrizada.

"Tengo un montón de cicatrices por caer la bicicleta cuando era un niño", murmuró Kevin. "Han curado muy bien."

Edd no fue capaz de corregir la gramática de Kevin en esta ocasión. "... Me pongo el sombrero, porque quiero que la gente vea mi, no a la cicatriz. "

Kevin tomó el rostro de Edd en sus manos, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra la pálida piel de su frente. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Edd.

"Sigues siendo un doble idiota para mí."

* * *

Un cortés aplauso siguió la actuación del dúo que había bailado tap mientras salían del escenario. Eddward aprovechó la oportunidad para ajustar el trípode para el siguiente acto.

El Peach Creek Talent Show era un evento muy esperado cada año. Estaba abierto a todas y todos los participantes de todas las edades, y atraía una gran variedad de talentos. Aunque unos pocos tomaban en serio la competición, la mayoría veía como una oportunidad para que los amigos se unieran durante un número de baile o para que las personas se expresaran a través del escenario.

Edd, quien era jefe de Peach Creek Broadcast, asistía no sólo para disfrutar de las actuaciones, sino para filmarlos. Más adelante en la semana, él y sus compañeros de equipo editarían las grabaciones en un vídeo-resumen para la emisión semanal de cada lunes.

El suave murmullo de risa llenó el gimnasio cuando el próximo acto se preparaba para subir al escenario. Era un comediante con algún material decente. Edd se vio obligado a levantar la mano y cubrir su boca, ahogando sus risas, para que no se registraran en el fondo de la película. Cuando terminó, Edd aplaudió con entusiasmo. _"Tiene grandes posibilidades de ganar, creo yo."_ Hubo otra breve intervención, en la que Edd buscó a Kevin. _"Él dijo que estaría aquí, ¿no?" _De hecho, había estado muy insistente en confirmar que Edd asistiría también. _"Sería extraño que no viniera."_Bajando la mirada, se arrodilló para comprobar el nivel de batería de la cámara. _"Uno más y la cambiaré. Más vale prevenir que lamentar."_ Un movimiento en el escenario llamó su atención, levantando los ojos al ver el siguiente acto.

Edd lo observo. Kevin se sentó en la única silla en el escenario, una guitarra colgaba alrededor de su torso. _"¡Jamás mencionó cualquier cosa acerca de presentarse!"_ sonrió cuando Kevin encontró sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona. _"Ahora que lo pienso, no era consciente de que él sabía tocar la guitarra, ni que podía cantar."_ Edd ajustó la cámara para centrarla en Kevin. _"Supongo que se aprende algo nuevo cada día."_

"Hola chicos". Kevin habló por el micrófono, ajustándolo. Esperó hasta que el gimnasio se quedó en silencio antes de continuar. "Haré un cover de una cancioncilla que algunos de ustedes podrían conocer."

En algún lugar de la audiencia, un hombre aplaudió odiosamente. Kevin sonrió con suficiencia mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, tocando algunos acordes para asegurarse de que su guitarra estaba todavía afinada. Cerró los ojos, golpeando una vez, dos veces, y luego una tercera vez. La melodía inicial se metió en el ritmo repetitivo de la canción mientras rasgaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, la introducción se prolongó apenas diez segundos antes de abrir la boca

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"

Su voz tembló con las primeras líneas, pero rápidamente pareció ganar confianza. Siendo una persona inteligente, estableció la conexión por la cuarta línea. Su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando los ojos de Kevin se abrieron, centrándose en él mientras tocaba la nota final antes del coro, levantando de voz.

"I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you."

"_Oh no, no, no, no. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"_ Se encogió, la supervisión de la grabación completamente olvidada. "_Esto es tan romántico... Pero, oh, tal vez es sólo una extraña coincidencia."_ Los ojos de Kevin se cerraron al tiempo que tocaba la nota más alta en el coro, pero se colocaron en Edd nuevo cuando comenzó la segunda estrofa.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's somethin' I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear...

I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you, and the reason is you  
And the reason is you, and the reason is  
You!"

Las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, y apresuradamente las secó, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan pueril. Sin embargo, la realidad de que Kevin estaba cantando una canción semejante para él - simplemente tenía que ser para él, la letra era demasiado precisa para ser una coincidencia - fue surrealista. Aunque Kevin lo miraba, se enfocó en la canción. Aunque su voz no era la mejor, la emoción en su tono se trasladó a Edd. Observó cómo los dedos de Kevin desaceleraron y repitió la primera línea con una voz tan suave que sonaba como una conversación, antes de coger velocidad al entrar en el último estribillo.

"I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

La canción terminó y los aplausos estallaron en la audiencia, cerca de la mitad de los alumnos en pie. Kevin sonrió abiertamente, tomando una profunda reverencia para esconder su cara enrojecida, y miró a Doble D. El idiota estaba tan congelado, que había olvidado aplaudir. La sonrisa de Kevin se amplió, y regalo al público una señal de paz, con dos dedos levantados, antes de desaparecer tras la cortina carmesí.

* * *

"'¡Hey, Doble D!"

Saltando, Edd se volvió para ver a Kevin correr por el oscuro pasillo. Tragó saliva, queriendo hundirse en el suelo, aunque sólo fuera para escapar de la mortificación que ver a Kevin provocó.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la s-sala 124. Debo regresar la cámara y su soporte."

"Aquí." Kevin le arrebató el trípode, Edd no protestó, las patas de metal eran muy pesadas. Caminaron en silencio por un momento, haciendo eco sus zapatos en el suelo de mármol, antes de que Kevin volviera a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció mi actuación?"

"K-Kevin, eso fue difícilmente necesario. Quiero decir, con toda esa gente ahí..."

Él se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de ellos ya lo saben."

Las mejillas de Edd estaban sonrojadas cuando se detuvo, tirando de la puerta para abrirla. "Bueno... para ser sincero, estoy sin las palabras."

"Maldita sea. Doble D, ¿sin nada que decir?" Kevin dejó el trípode al lado de la cámara en el armario. "¿Estuve tan mal?"

"¡Oh, no, no! Por el contrario, estuviste-"

"Relájate, idiota." Kevin murmuró, acercándose a él aún en el aula. "Estaba bromeando."

Edd lo fulminó con la mirada, ganando una risita de Kevin. "Bueno..." Su rostro se suavizó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Kevin. Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí."

Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura. "No hay problema."

"Sí."

Kevin parpadeó, sorprendido por repentina repuesta. "... ¿Sí, qué?"

"Sí a la pregunta."

"... ¿Qué pregunta?" Kevin le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas en un tono más intenso; incluso podía sentir sus orejas cada vez más calientes. "Me he tomado un tiempo para pensar en ello y he tomado mi decisión. Sí."

Kevin miró a Edd por un momento más antes de hacer clic. "... Oh. ¿En serio?"

Edd sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kevin salió de su sorpresa, inclinándose para capturar la boca de Edd en un beso, dando como resultado un chillido ahogado del chico. El toque de los labios envió una pequeña sacudida a través de Edd, sus labios se moldearon a los de Kevin casi fuera de hábito.

"Eres mío." Murmuró contra los labios de Edd.

"... Sí."


End file.
